C3 DXD
by islamsayyid
Summary: imagine if a cute sadistic loli was inside your head. here we follow Issei with the sacred gear Fear in cube. how will it effect him an his quest to be the harem king. (note this happens in the same world as my other works.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Highschool DXD or C3

sorry if any of my past chapters turn you off because of grammar here is an updated version hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The awakening**

Today was a great day for one of Kuoh perverted trio Issei Hyoudou. As today was the day he is going on a date with a cute girl name Yumma Amano. Unlike the other girls in Kuoh, that label him as 'the enemy of women' and 'the incarnation of lust'. Meaning that to Issei the heavens (LOL) has not abandoned him yet. She was very pretty, funny and kind girl. Issei hopped that he would not screw up, on the date.

And for the most part, it was a success as it happens exactly how issei planed. Which was unusual for Him as he thought that his friends Motohama and Matsuda. Would interfere out of sheer jealousy. Luckily for Issei, they didn't and Yumma enjoyed herself.

And so they stood in the park in the late afternoon sun shining on them alone.

"Issei. " As Yumma took a breath and smile ask "Would you mind doing something for me?"

' _Uhh her smile is so sweet… no bad Issei keep your urges in control._ 'As Issei try to control himself

"Yeah what do you want to ask?" again trying to control himself.

"as a celebration for our first date, can you die for me," Yumma ask with a smile.

For a few seconds, Issei brain just stop. As he tries to process the information. Then suddenly Yumma grew wings and her hands manifest a spear looking weapon and quickly pierce Issei on the chest.

"… why Yumma.. I don't…under-" this was Issei last words before he bleeds out.

"why Issei its because I was ordered to kill you," Yumma said with a cruel smirk.

She continued monologing to Issei corpse "though I had fun with our pretend play date.. you're a real sucker you know that giggle. Bye, lover bo- aggggggh" before Yumma could leave something unimaginable happened.

Suddenly a box the size of Rubik's cube appeared on Issei hand. it began turning and moving independently on his hand. A magic circle then appeared summoning a torture device resembling an iron maiden attach to a mechanical rope to the box in issei hand. It than with a life of its own opens up revealing the hidden spikes it had and rushed at spends that Yumma was not able to react. Enclosing it self on the girl. First, the screams of agony were herd inside of the machine as the spikes dig deep into Yummas flesh than silence, silence filled the air as the machine continued to push in its spike blood leaking from holes and crevises. The Machine than began to disappear leaving a body filled with holes and a pool of blood.

* * *

 **? location**

Issei was currently shrouded in darkness, the teen began to look around and tried to perceive his surroundings. But panic began to swell up in the boy and he began to shout.

"is anybody out there! Help! Where am I ?"

Then he heard a response that surprises him.

" _ **HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_ A maniacal laughter was heard.

Now Issei was scared but man up and confronted the voice.

 _ **"Oh, Partner you're awake."  
**_

As Issei got closer he recognizes the voice was coming from young women with a loli body long straight blue hair and red eyes.

"Who are you and why were you laughing? " Issei than demand answer.

" _ **Hoho even though you just receive the pain of death and felt the fear of death. You still have your balls interesting."**_

Issei was getting irritated by the girl's remarks and stared daggers to the voice.

" _ **wow wow calm down it was a compliment and for the first question on why I was laughing it's because of this"**_ Than an image of Yummas mess up body appeared in Issei mind.

Normally in this situation, a normal human would fell disgust and nuances upon seeing a dead body in this state. But not Issei he felt both relive and pleasure upon seeing Yumma state. This would usually send alarm bells to a sane person. But unfortunately, he was already corrupted by his partner.

" _ **Good looks like your mental state has already adapted to me. "**_

"what do you mean?" Issei was now worried about himself. As he still has his sanity.

" _ **don't worry that means that you will fell no remorse to people that you hate and will actively try to kill them for pleasure"**_ The voice explains with a wink.

Now issei was scared as he hated a lot of people but did not become a serial killer. And how much as this girl has changed him.

" _ **giggle don't worry you won't kill all those people. They simply annoyed you like that Kiba person, the reason that you think you hate him is that of his popularity. But he has not done anything to actually to hurt you wright, and that makes you jealous of him. For being perfect and beside I know you have a gentle soul and would not hate someone without a reason. Like that Yumma girl who played with your hearth and betrays you. "**_

Issei now made a sign of relive knowing that he would not go on a killing spree with our provocation. Now only one question remains who is this girl.

" **Oh right I forgot to tell you that you have been reincarnated into a devil."**

Issei jaw just drops "what do you mean I am a devil did you turn me into one.?"

" _ **Oh not me but it was that Rias girl that you always ogle.**_ "

Issei just blushes on that comment "but why?"

" _ **not my place to tell she will explain everything that you need to know."**_

"I see now tell me who you are?"

" _ **right I forgot to tell you sorry "**_ as the girl sickout her tongue and scratch her head. _**"My name is Fear Kubrick the will that resides in your sacred gear**_ _**Fear-in-Cube."**_

Issei just tilts his head on that jargon 'Sacred Gear' "what's a sacred Gear?"

" _ **That's enough information, for now, time to wake up."  
**_

'Wake up mister Wake up mister Wake up mister Wake up mister'

* * *

 **Issei room**

Issei wakes up to the sound of his Moe alarm clock. And begins examining his body for injuries. Where there is none. "hoh it was just a dream." Issei relives on this revelation.

" _ **Nope Partner it wasn't.**_ "

"UHHHHH so that means that everything was real."

" _ **Yup form you dying and Yummas death."**_

"I see well better get ready for school and confront Rias senpai on me being a devil." As Issei began to get ready to school.

" _ **Oh going directly for that red hair lass, partner you really have some balls there."**_

"well, I just want to get things over with as soon as possible. And Fear you will explain everything else right. "

" _ **about the sacred Gear yes, Not about devils and fallen angles. Your new master will explain everything. But at lunchtime ok!"**_ the last line Fear said in super moe voice. That would made Matsuda faint from pleasure as he called himself a true lolicon.

"okay than time to go to school."

* * *

So guys what do you think this pairing was base on the idea of Lunar Wave pairing of Issei and Ilya in Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn.

Please give me reviews so that I can improve on my works


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

So guys what do you think this pairing was base on the idea of Lunar Wave pairing of Issei and Ilya in Kaleid Liner Lias' Pawn.

Please give me reviews so that I can improve on my works

sorry if any of my past chapters turn you off because of grammar here is an updated version hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Famine**

School lunchtime

Issei arrives at school without any hiccups. At first, he decides to report on his 'failed' date with the fallen angel.

"I see, oh well a loser like you could not get a steady girlfriend. " said a glasses wearing student and one of Issei best friend Matsuda.

"yah welcome back to our loser alliance." Said by a bald student name Motohama.

Issei just scowls at his friend's remarks " I hate you guys."

"mah mah don't worry here is some top grade porn. " as Matsuda showed Issei a new porn book.

Issei just stared at it blankly. "no thanks ." and just left the room.

Everybody was shocked to hear this, Issei the-the incarnation of lust' and one of the perverted trio just refuse some porn. Whispers began to spread especially among the women.

"Wow, that Issei refuse porn."

"Do you think he will change and learned from that failed date?"

"I hope he does, one less pervert to deal with."

"Yah he is perverted but he seems really sad you know. Even if he did deserve it."

"What are you talking about he is the enemy of women!"

"yeah but…"

"No buts, he doesn't deserve your sympathy. In fact, him dying would make everyone's day."

"KAYA!" everybody in the room just scream at her.

This shocked the black hair twin tail girl as she receives death stares from everybody.

"What with those looks are telling me I was wrong?"

'yes, you were' everybody thought.

"Tch! I can't believe you guys would protect that trash. " angrily kaya stomp out of the room.

* * *

Rooftop

" _ **Wow, that bitch really hates you"**_ Fear states with little interest.

"Oh, yeah her name is Saya Tanaka, and she hates my guts. But more importantly what's with this image?" as issei points out a hollow graphic projection emitted by the cube in his hand.

" _ **Oh, this projection is one of my abilities Mechanism no. 0 eagle eyes. This allows me to observe anyone that you have decided as prey. But the limitation is that you have been around them for at least 60 hours in total or you have a detail information on the target you want to observe. "**_

Issei than a had nosebleed "you mean I can-"

Fear cuts him off with a smirk _**"yes partner it means with eagle eyes you can peep as much as you want."**_

Issei then bows with crying rivers of tears to Fear "OH LADY FEAR THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS GIFT!"

The loli just giggles on the antics of her wilder _**"but I know you are not satisfied with just looking partner."**_

"what do you mean?" As for Issei wondered what else can this cube do to bring him, even more, joy than now.

" _ **You see Issei one of my abilities Mechanism no. 33 Batara Kara has the ability to stop time but only if the user is stronger than everybody else within the radius of 25 meters(80 feet)."**_

This time Issei Just bows down and planted his head on the ground and pray to the heavens. "OH GOD THAN- AHHHHH". But ended in failure as he receives a massive headache.

Fear just sweat drops from Issei behavior. " _ **You know that you are a devil right**_. _**and praying to god will only give you damage in the form of headaches.**_ "

Issei just blushes as he forgot that he was a devil now. "But man sacred gears are awesome are all of them have a cool ability like yours."

Fear just shocked his head _**"some do yes but I look like it's time for me to explain what scared gears are. Sacred Gears are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God of Christianity.**_ _**Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears and its**_ _**or an individual to own more than one Sacred Gear at a time. Also, there are several copies of the same gear that people are born with but I came from a special class of sacred gear called the four riders."  
**_

"the four riders huh that sounds familiar." As Issei wondered.

" _ **You should partner as I was immortalized in history as one of the four riders of the apocalypse."**_

Issei jaw just drops with this knowledge. As the cute girl in his head is none other than one of the four people that would signal of Armageddon in Christianity. As they ride and sparred Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death to the four corners of the world ending all life.

" _ **I see, you already know who the four horses man are. I shall tell you which one was me. I was the black horseman the one that spread famine."**_

"I see but why are you inside a sacred gear, shouldn't you be by gods side as the one that brings final judgment to man.

" _ **you are right about that partner, in fact, me and my fellow riders technically already started the apocalypse millennia ago."  
**_

"What do you mean?"

" _ **you see Issei before you were born there was a great war between 3 factions. The devils, the angels, and the fallen angels. The war was so great that the Devils lost their 4 great demon lords, and the heavens lost god they serve."**_

"EEEEEEEEEEH god is dead." Issei jaw yet again reaches the floor. "how could God die isn't he immortal?."

The horseman giggles again _ **" yes Issei god is immortal and cant die from old age. But gods can still die from receiving enough physical or mental attacks. And when he fell, we the four horseman new it was time to bring the end of the world. But the devils, the fallen angels, and heaven itself decided to stop us. They confronted us and demanded to us to stop judgment day. We simply laugh at their silly demand. After all, God is dead what better time to restart the world to a new beginning. So then for the second time, the three factions join forces and defeated us. After our defeat, we were sealed into sacred geas. "**_

"wait one minute you said this was the second time the three factions join forces. When was the first ?"

" _ **Oh, that's simple it happens when the two heavenly dragons had a duel on the battlefield. Dragons for your information were free-spirited beings and did whatever they want. And those dragons were the worse as their duel disrupted the battlefield. This is when the three factions began to work together for the first time. And like with is riders, the two dragons were also sealed in sacred gears. "**_

After all of this information, Issei had a headache from all of this information. And this was natural after all before something Fear he was just a normal high schooler. But now he now knows that in his hand he is holding one of the four horsemen, God is dead and he became a devil.

" _ **oh and partner one more thing,"**_ Fear said hesitantly upon realizing Issei confuse state.

"what is it Fear?"

" _ **it is best that you don't tell people that you have one of the four riders. As from experience from my past host. The moment people knew that they were the four horsemen. They were discriminated and often attempts on their lives were common."  
**_

"That makes sense. ok, I won't tell, but thane what should I call you in public."

" _ **Simple really just tell them that you possess the Fear-In-Cube. As one of my previous wielded Haruaki decided to call me. And since I like that name I always tell my Wilders to call me that in public. And since many of your predecessors were fairly accomplish after knowing my nickname. The name Fear-In-cube will surely satisfy anyone including your new master."**_

"ok then for the last question of today the day. How do I use your ability?"

" _ **Hmm, for now, most of my ability isn't usable at the moment. Because you are too weak. Sure since you became a devil you've become stronger. In fact, three of my abilities can now be used by you.  
**_

 _ **First is eagle eye, second is using**_ _**Mechanism no. 13 crime edge and Mechanism No.26 Iron Maiden"**_

"ok what does crime edge do and how do I unlock the other abilities?"

" _ **I am getting there Hump."**_ Fate puffed her check's in annoyance. _**"ok for the first question, crime edges allows you to summon a simple 30cm(12 inches) short sword. And its ability is**_ _**Pain Augmentation any wound caused by the sword has its pain multiplied. A small cut on the arm feels as though your entire arm was chopped off, as an example. And for the iron maiden just remember what happens to Yumma to see. And for the other abilities, you need to train your body in increasing your stamina. As they require more stamina than you can expand. Especially if you want to use Batara kara that consumes the most stamina out of my abilities. "**_

"Damn that's going to take a while ." Issei than cross his arms and think for a while.

"Ok Fear, how should I train ?"

" _ **Don't worry when you are ready I will couch you on what you need to do."**_ The girl said while smiling brightly.

Upon seeing this Issie smiled back "Thanks, Fear".

"ok now that business is taken care of, now time to confront my master. " but just about he about to leave the bell rang.

" _ **Though luck partner looks like you need wait until school."**_

"yah your right, though it was fun talking to you Fear. "

" _ **Yah me too.(after all, I can't wait for us to inflict pain to our enemy's partner. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA)"**_

* * *

A shadowy figure was observing him on the rooftop.

"so he has awakened. That makes all of the riders active, now the question will be will life continue or will it all end."

"huh whatever the conclusion will be, I will see it to the and. " the figure that returns into the shadows

Oh hope you enjoy and I need to ask you guys would like me to add a chapter where I brake Saya(no rape scene, Issei only does that with consent.) and if you what type of torture would like me to implement, to make her into an obedient meat puppet.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

sorry if any of my past chapters turn you off because of grammar here is an updated version hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Weakness**

 **Old School building after school**

Issei was in front of the Occult research club room (ORC) ready to meet his master.

" _ **Wait, partner, before you go in there was one thing I forgot to tell you."**_

"oh what is it Fear?."

 _ **"The knowledge of God being dead should keep a secret. As the three factions have made an agreement to keep it that way. "  
**_

Issei was confused by this statement "why would they keep it a secret?"

" _ **simple really to ensure that humans are kept inline, as this knowledge my either bring despair to people or it would make them go berserk and did whatever they want. Oh and if the church ever finds out they would send powerful exorcise to kill you. "**_

Issei just nodded as he just realizes how much danger he was by knowing this forbidden knowledge. Pushing that thought away Issei then knock on the ORC door.

"Come in Issei-kun" it was woman's voice that responded.

Issei then enters the room and saw 3 figures present in the room and he recognizes all of them. The first figure sitting behind a desk with her crimson hair woman and blue eyes was Rias Greymory. The second figure standing next to her with a ponytail raven hair and a smile on her face Akeno Himejima. While the last figure a blond man sitting on a couch sipping on some tea Yuuto Kiba. All three of them are known to be the most popular person in school.

"So Hyoudou Issei what bring you here?" Rias ask.

"I know you revive me into a devil and I want to know why" Issei said bluntly.

Now everyone was eying Issei and was on guard. Rias just shrug "Do you have a problem being turn into a devil?"

"No not really but what I want to know why?"

Rias just smiled "I see you don't beat around the bush, first you remember this." Rias then open a drawer and show Issei a flayer with a pentagram on it. "on your death bed you summon me and ask to die in the arms of a beautiful girl. And as payment, I made you into my servant. But that's not all" than Rias showed Issei a picture of Yumma corpse. "But this is why I chose you to be my servant. You were able to kill a fallen angel on your own though with the cost if your life. " Issei eyes slightly twitch, but Rias ignored that and continued explaining. "since you had potential and it cost me all of my pawns (3 mutated) I just had to have you as my servant."

Issei interrupts with a scowl " I didn't agree to be your servant and did you now that I would be killed by that fallen angel. " Issei than began to emit an aura that sends shivers everybody's spine.

Rias still keeping her cool face tried to calm Issei down. "Issei if you think that we knew that the fallen angels will kill you than you were wrong. In fact, we thought they would have tried to recruit you. And before you say anything, I would have preferred to have negotiated with you and join me by your own free will."

Before Issei could yell at Rias, Fear pulled him into his mind

* * *

 **Issei mind**

" _ **Partner she telling the truth so calm down."**_

"How do you know that Fear?" Issei said with a skeptical look.

" _ **Oh, that's because of one of my abilities Mechanism No.2: Truthseeker Form:**_ _**Polygraph. It has the ability to tell if somebody is lying or not. So please calm down you're scaring them."**_

"Wait Fear you said that the name of that ability is Mechanism No.2: Truthseeker Form: polygraph right ?."

" _ **Yes, why?"**_ as the loli just tilt her head.

"How come its much longer and I don't know why but it felt complete than your other abilities?" as Issei scratch the back of his head in this uneasy feeling.

Fear just close her eyes and began to think _**"I guess I should have told you. Firstly understand that you are weak. And because of your weakness, you could not hear the full name of my abilities."**_ Issei was making an, even more, confuse face than ever _**"I see I need to explain even further. You see partner when you learn the full name of my abilities. You don't only summon the device onto the real world but you also certain another boost to your abilities, like increased strength and speed or in your case the ability to use the Oppression Aura. "**_

"Oppression Aura?." Issei was even more confused.

" _ **Issei I will tell you in time the secrets that I hold so just know this. The reason that I told you only the partial name of my abilities, is to keep you from using too much power than your body could handle. "**_

"I see I just that week huh," Issei said with a bitter smile.

" _ **don't be so down partner. You have actually grown strong enough to learn the true name of another ability you now."**_

Issei was surprised with this fact "how is that possible ?"

" _ **Simple really when your body was revived as a devil. Your body was already strong enough to use the abilities I told you about on the roof. But your mind wasn't, it didn't grow at the same rate as your body. This change however when you learn about my true identity. First, you fear me, but you overcame that fear as you somewhat cherish me (Man you have balls to do that in last than a day and I like you more than ever partner). And the second trigger was when you got angry at your master. This anger and courage were enough for your mind to grow strong enough to awaken a new ability with its full name and using one current ability at full power."**_

"I see which device that I can use at full power now? "

" _ **Its Mechanism no. 13**_ _**Executioning Edge Form: Crime Edge, besides the augmentation of pain, using this sword will also increase your speed and let you use the Oppression aura just like Mechanism no.2. and the Oppression aura effect is within a 10 m(33 feet) radius all targets that are identified as the enemy will have the strength reduce by a quarter. And enemy's buffing spells and healing spells will consume more stamina when used."**_

"wow that OP.," said Issei with admiration and sparkles in his eyes.

" _ **Huhuhuhu if you think that's overpowered than Issei you have seen nothing yet, there are even stronger auras you could unlock. That makes this ability like a child toy."  
**_

'More powerful auras, you're kidding me, damn if only there is one that makes me into harem king that would be perfect. '

" _ **Partner you now I can hear your thoughts right, and there is one that makes any female or male instantly aroused by your presence you know."**_

This time Issei just bow down to Fear feet and started kissing them "OH LADY FATE YOU ARE THE BEST PARTNER I COULD ASK FOR, OH PLEASE TELL THIS UNWORTHY SOUL HOW TO UNLOCK IT."

Fear just Sweat drops on her partner antics _**"Simple really train and get stronger."**_

"ALL RIGHT TIME TO TRAIN TO A HAREM KING"

" _ **um partner we should return first and handle your master.(losing your place in her peerage will only hinder our path to battle so don't mess up partner.)"**_

"Uh right."

* * *

 **Back in ORC room**

"Hello, Issei kun are you okay?" Said a worried Rias.

"Oh sorry was lost in thought how long was I gone?" Issei while letting out a dry laugh.

"Oh, no problem it was only a few seconds." As Rias raise an eyebrow.

'Man a few seconds it felt like I talk to Fear for 10 minutes.'

"OK Rias sempai I believe you but only because my sacred gear detected no lies in your word."

This surprised everyone in the room as Issei just announce that he has a sacred gear that detects lies.

"Issei mind telling me witch sacred gear you have?" Rias was now curious on which gear he had.

"uh, that's fine its called the Fear-In-Cube. Why?" Issei just said without the care in the world.

Now everybody in the room looked at Issei liked a rare animal.

"UHH, guys your stares are getting uncomfortable please stop" as Issei said as the piercing gaze of everybody was making holes on his body.

With a cough, Rias tried to regain composure " forgive us issei but your sacred gear rivals that of Longinus class sacred gears."

"What is a Longinus?" Issei asks innocently

From that point Rias than began to explain what a Longinus are. Sacred gears that have the ability to kill a god. And Fear-In-Cube had the ability to rival the 13 that currently exist. Rias than explaining what a how Rias revive him using the evil pieces system and that Issei is able to have his own peerage in the future. Of course, this made him happy as he is one step closer to having his own Harem. Issei than explaining what he knew (as minimal as possible) about his gear and that he only knew about the supernatural today.

"I see thank you for explaining Rias sempai. "

"No problem Issei but for now one call me Bucho okay. As you will now work as a devil" Rias said with a smile on her face.

"oh before I get started mind if I make a selfish request," Issei asks hesitantly.

"If it's reasonable than its fine."

"ok, can I start three days from now as everything that has happened has overwhelmed me. So I am going to skip school tomorrow and since the next day will be a weekend I will use it to gather my thoughts. "

Rias just close her eyes and nodded "ok that is fine I don't see a problem with that see you Monday Issei kun. "

"hai Bucho." Issei then left the room

ORC Rias point of view.

"Well, he was something huh Rias," Akeno said while licking her fingers.

"I see you liked him huh Akeno. " As Rias collapses in her chair.

"well, not as much as you like Hakuno chan," Akeno said that with teasing voice.

"Shut up Hakuno chan has nothing to do with this." Rias face was the same shade as her hair.

"ara ara yo-" before Akeno could finish a surge of energy could be felt in front of the school and the anxiety from one of Rias Peerage Koneko was felt. This was not a coincident Rias quickly cast teleportation circle and teleported himself and Akeno to the front of the gate. While ordering Kiba to get Issei and head for the gate.

"Koneko I hope you're safe." As Rias mutter to herself before teleporting.

* * *

Thanks to NewbieFanficter for giving some helpful suggestion and facts from the novels of C^3 on what Issei Sacred Gear abilities could be.

Please send me reviews on what I need to do. And thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

 **Chapter 4: first blood**

* * *

 **Kuoh Park sunset**

As issei look upon the exact location where he was murdered one thought comes to his mind 'Damn I didn't know bucho was a lesbian.'

" _ **Really were at your murder scene and you thinking about your master taste."**_ As Fear facepalms.

"Shut up! What was I was supposed to think after witnessing that mess."

" _ **well not about your master taste, after you rape her body with your eyes.."**_

Issei just blushes at Fears comeback. "But come on, as I was about to leave school ground, the prince of Kuoh drags me to the student council room. There I learned that Sona Sitri was also a devil and the entire student council was her peerage. And in center of attention in the room was the famous she-wolf Hakuno Kishinami and Rias final Peerage member Koneko. With Hakuno summon a red crimson sword(what!) and pointed it at Koneko. Revealing herself as a magus and rejected Buchos invitation to join her Peerage. " ( read Crimson warriors fight for the holy grail chapter 3 for more details. To much work to rewrite)

" _ **Then what are we doing here?"**_

Issei then took a deep breath "I just needed to say goodbye to my old self before moving on."

" _ **Uwah so lame! When were you so**_ _**philosophical, just be an idiot like usual and move on already. "**_

The brunet than began to cry "SHUT UP! What do you know huh?. I know I should move on but but." Issei than collapse on the ground sobbing his eyes out.

* * *

 **Issei mind**

Issei was surprised to back in his mind, and in front of him was an angry loli that came up to him and bitch slap him. _**"Idiot idiot idiot idiot."**_ is all that she said as she hugged her partner while crying herself.

" _**I know that you really like that Yumma girl heck I was there. And I know that when heard her real feelings it was devastating. Heck, that's why I awaken inside of you to get revenge on the bitch that hurt you(and the fact I was bored LOL.). But you don't need to pretend to be somebody else (Like that B rated hero you tried to imitate. LAME.). Just be your self and let it all out, I know you want to cry partner.."**_

"But Fear I.. I…"

Fear than put index finger on issei lips and with a soft voice said: _**"Its ok just let all out."**_

Those words were all that needed for issei Damn to break. For the next 10 minutes (in his mind) the brunet sob, scream and curses. Until finally he let go of Fear and stood up.

"Fear thank you for that," Issei said with a smile on his face.

The Loli slightly blush and turn away from her partner. _**"well, of course, you are my wilder, its only natural that I help you."**_

"but still i-" before Issei could finish Fear push him out of his subconscious.

* * *

 **Kuoh Park**

Issei was confused why he was sent back to the park. But then he noticed something off, that the park was mostly empty and in front of him stand two girls. One was a petite girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes and wore a Gothic Lolita attire. While the other was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that wore a red trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes.

" _ **sorry for the surprise partner but those two are after you. And I believe that they are fallen angles like your ex."**_

"neh is he the one that Rayner failed to kill Kalawarner." The goth loli asks while making a purple colored spear.

Kalawarner just made her yellow spear and stared daggers to Issei " Yes he was is the one Now let's erase her failure, Mittel."

'those spears' Issei was shocked to see those weapons as they were the same ones that her ex-uses to kill him.

"are you guys Yummas friends, are you out to avenge her?" Issei asks as he made a stance.

The two girl than look at each other and started laughing.

"Right Yumma that was the alias that Rayner uses on your 'play date'" the goth loli said with a mocking voice." really you were so pathetic falling for her innocent girl routine. That goofy look on your face on the entire date was hilarious hahahahahahahhaha. "

Kalawarner then made a sadistic smile "did you think any girl would like a perverted idiot like you. Really seeing your face after being betrayed was so much fun. It showed that you were a low-class moron. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA"

Those words stung Issei very deeply, he felt unbelievable rage coursing through his body and despair filling his hearth. As he found out that there were people that enjoyed seeing him suffer. Then something within our hero just snapped and Issei summon his sacred Gear "Emulation start Mechanism No.13: Executioning Edge Form: Crime Edge, Curse calling."

And when the fallen angels saw Issei summon a metallic blue sword. Their faces change from predators looking for an easy meal to that of absolute horror. Both of them could feel that Issei was emanating some sort of pressure and it was suffocating them. They wanted to scream but the words did not come out, they wanted to run but their legs were too busy shaking to bother listening. They were in a sense frozen in place from Isseis rage. Then suddenly the brunet disappeared from the girl's vision. Mittel was searching desperately where the boy has gone to. But Kalawarner by being more experience in battle was able to find our hero and it terrified her. He was currently at unimaginable speed coming close to the goth loli position and was ready to chop her head off

With all of her strength, Kalawrner tried to warn her comrade. "MITTEL HE IN FRONT OF YOU HURRY AND DODGE TO THE RIGHT. "

hearing her warning Mittel was able to compose her self and dodge by a hair width only receiving a small slash wound to her left shoulder. But this was not enough, soon after Mittel collapsed on the ground holding her wound and begin to cray and scream from the intensity of the pain. "Hic it hurts it hurts Hic, please make it stop, MAKE IT STOP, AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Kalawarner upon seeing her friend in pain came rushing to her side to aid her. "Mittel was the matter it's only a shallow you have survived worst. Mittel! Mittel!" at this point she was very confused. To her, the wound looked very shallow but from how Mittel reacted it's as if her hand was cut off and the pain was intensified 100 fold. She continued to cry and scream until the pain became too much to bare and fainted leaving behind a wet puddle on the ground.

Upon seeing Mittel little show issei made a very creepy and evil smile. "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH, that's it makes those beautiful screams, hearing your screams of terror. How exciting! Now it's your turn to scream .-chan."

Append realizing that Issei sights were on her now. Kalawarner sports out her wings and began to flee the scene in pure terror.

Upon seeing the fallen angels, pathetic attempt to escape Issei let out a small chuckle "now-now who said you were excused from the battle."Issei then pointed his sword at her and began to spin the cube parts in his left hand. " Mechanism No.26: Puncturing Closed Form: Iron Maiden Curse calling." Suddenly a magic circle appeared and transform the sword in his hand into the same device that killed Yumma the Iron maiden and it began to chase Kalawarner.

The blue hair girl tried to outmaneuver it but it was futile. The iron maiden was able to enclose itself on Kalawarner left wing and rip it off. At this point, Kalawarner had no choice but come crashing down to the earth while making a small crater. But she knew that this was no time to rest. As if she stops moving now she will die. But before she could get up the Iron maiden was already on top of her. It opens and encloses the fallen angle within it, soon screams of agony and banging sounds came from inside the torture device. Then just like Yumma, Kalawarner died an agonizing death being impaled by multiple spikes.

Issei than recalled his device and saw the blue-haired woman corpses. Chills of joy rush through his body as the pleasure of killing his enemies was addicting. Then he put his sights on the unconscious little girl. " "now that toy is broken, let's have fun with you little girl. Hahahahaha." But before he could proceed he heard a voice to stop.

"Issei that is enough" a red magic circle appeared and Rias, with Akeno, Kiba and Koneko all in a defensive stance starring at Issei.

"Why are you stopping me Bucho, they are my enemy so I need to kill them." Issei with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Normally I would let you kill these fallen angels." Rias than looked at Issei with a slightly sad look "you would lose something precious to you (your sanity). So please stop now Issei."

" _ **Partner its best you listen to her (as its only going to be a pain in the long run. ) they are not worth it for you to strain your relationship with your master (after all you have entertained me enough for today.)"**_

Issei then took a deep breath and sheeted his cube. "ok fine, but you guys clean up after my mess" than he walks away from the scene.

Everybody else was relieved that the situation was defused without any trouble. But still upon seeing the carnage done Issei did was unsettling.

"Really know I hoped my new pawn won't be sealed like gasper." As Rias just shook his head on the idea. "but still to think he did this much, I guess he hates fallen angels now to the core now."

Akeno than shrugs at that comment "hatting would be an understatement, from his point of view the fallen angels had manipulated his hearth, betrayed him and stomp on it. And it affected him greatly, after all, according to rumors he isn't as carefree anymore and acts kind of distance towards his friends."

Rias just had pity for Issei now "well, of course, he would change. After all, he was smitten with that fallen angel and she betrayed him. It would not be weird that he could no longer fully trust anybody, including me his master, or you guys his fellow peerage members."

Everybody just became silent from Riases word, as they both pitied him and understand the pain of being betrayed.

"Bucho you may want to see this." Koneko the white hair loli pointed to the unconscious Mittel.

"what is it Koneko?"

Koneko than pointed to the only wound on her body " This the only wound on the body, but… This fallen angel simply fainted from the wound that Issei inflicted to her shoulder." This sup prize Rias as she could tell that the wound itself was shallow and the pain would be bearable. Than Koneko than pointed to Mittel's tear trails and wet cloths "as you can see Bucho, whatever Issei did to her wound. The pain was so intense that she cried and trash around on the ground before fainting from it"

Rias was taken back by this, the very idea that a sacred gear had the ability to immobilize a trained soldier with a small cut sent chills down her spine. Akeno on the other hand just licked her fingers and smiled mischievously 'what a great sacred gear, I probably need to train him to be the ultimate sadist.' She then giggled mischievously.

Rias upon seeing her best friend giggle like that made a mental note. Never Let Issei be alone with Akeno. The last thing she needs is another sadist on the group.

* * *

 **One the way to Issei house**

" _ **So partner what did you think?"**_

"about what?"

" _ **huhuhu you know on your first kill."**_

"Oh, that it was awesome. I had no idea killing your enemies was this fun. But now I am worried, If I meet any fallen angels or their allies will I attack them indiscriminately."

Fear was shocked by this, as she would already assume that he would hate all fallen angels the same way **"you** _ **mean you don't hate the fallen angels as a whole (and here I thought I could enjoy more screams from the race.)"**_

"no I don't trust them, but as long as they don't do anything to me. I would leave them alone."

" _ **I see (damn it this means unless anybody did anything to him, he won't go berserk on them. That means I need to give him a reason to.) but you know Issei those fallen angels probably those orders to kill you from their boss."**_

Issei than stop and looked at Fear in the eye "what do you mean ?"

" _ **well, I guess I should tell you. Currently, the three factions have a none aggressive treaty with each other. But it's very unstable peace and war could break out again. And Kuoh could be ground zero. "**_

"why?"

" _ **simple really this information came from your past wielder, Hans. You see partner your master Rias gremoy is the little sister of one of the current demon lord**_ _**sirzechs Lucifer. And he is big siscon, and if anything happens to her, the party at fault will feel his wrath even if it means going to war."  
**_

Issei just pinches his forehead on this revelation "but what has that have anything to do with me."

 _ **"At first nothing at all the higher-ups probably wanted to observe you at first but you were living within a high-ranking devils territory. The demons lord sister in fact. They probably feared me falling into devils hand and set up a scheme to prevent that. But that sort of backfired and now you serve Rias your master and savior. And since she is precisely royalty if the fallen angels wanted to go to war they will go after her to start it.(I hope this works please hate the fallen angels so I can more fun. ) "**_

Issei than process this information and came to a conclusion " ok then that's it Fear tomorrow we are going to train. And I am going to protect my master as she is my savior after all."

" _ **ok then hurry up home and rest we have a long road ahead (Really now you chose loyalty over hearted. Weirdo, but oh well it does not matter. As long I can hear the screams of terror and you live a happy life. That is more than enough for me.)"  
**_

"but you now Fear, I am grateful for you caring about me," Issei said with a smile.

Fear just blush from issei gratitude and looks away _ **"you fool, of course, I care about you (for that I can do some rampaging in the future)."  
**_

Issei just giggles on how cute Fear is being embarrassed and went home.

 _ **I now that Fear was Tsundere in novels and anime. But I decided to make more of a manipulated bitch that actually cares for Issei. And being a tsundere wouldn't fit in so I made a bit shyer here. Anyway thanks for reading.**_

* * *

Please give me reviews so that I can improve on my works

sorry if any of my past chapters turn you off because of grammar here is an updated version hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

sorry if any of my past chapters turn you off because of grammar here is an updated version hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Issei Potential**

 **Riverside**

On a grassy slope next to a river lies our perverted hero. It's now around noon, Issei just finished his first day of training. That includes a regiment of 100 pushups, 100 squats, 100 sit ups and a ten km (6.3 miles) jog (remind you of someone lol).

" _ **Partner what kind of training is this?" as Fear facepalms for some reason.  
**_

"Of course it's for training my endurance and stamina, why do you ask?"

" _ **Well for some reason I see in your future you will lose all your hair and kill everything in one punch."**_

"Huh what are you talking about this is simple training plan, there is no way anybody could be that op just from doing this."

" _ **Yah your right, but why did I make that stupid comment?"**_ As fear said with confusion, as she never in her life made any comments as absurd as that. (Yah I wonder why lol.)

"So Fear what do you think about my training today?"

" _ **Huh"**_ Fear began to think and analyze Issei physic. _ **"Well I will be honest your training is bearing fruit your stamina and endurance have increases from before. But from the look of things, this simple training plan will only be effective for three months. After that, you will need a teacher to teach you how to fight."  
**_

"I see but I am not worried after all. After all, I have already two victories under my belt." As he nods at his accomplishments.

* * *

 **Inside Issei mind**

Fear than whacks Issei on the head _**"you fool don't be arrogant just because you won against some weaklings!. I will tell you this now the only reason you won was that those fallen angels underestimated you. If those fallen new about your ability from the start they would have come prepared and would have killed you on the spot. And another thing if another fallen came and attack you, just run away, the same tactic will not work.**_ _**They will be expecting that and most fallen have more battle experience and have been training for years compared to you. They surely will find a way to counter it. So don't push your luck"**_

The pervert just hung his head in shame. When looking back on those fights all the things she said was true, the only reason he won was that of luck. "Yeah I guess you're right, I am sorry for being arrogant. But then what should I do if I meet another fallen and how should I train. "

" _ **It's ok Issei. And one question at a time ok."**_ Issei nods while listening _**"ok for the first question you just need to run and you're fellow peerage members and master will come to save you."**_ The brunet was surprised by this and wanted to ask how, but Fear put her index finger on the pervert lips to shush him.

" _ **before you say anything, I know this because when you were in class I analyses the item that was used to revive you and your soul (as I was bored from listening to those lectures, man these teacher voices were boring. I can't believe its required by law to listen to those people for 8 hours. Is this some type of torture or something.). And I found some interesting things. The first thing you need to know is that piece that was used to revive you is called an evil piece. And the important thing is that it has a sensor that detects when you are in danger. This sensor is a defense mechanism that alerts your allies where you are when the individual realizes that they are in danger."  
**_

Issei understood what Fear was saying and was impressed how well she did it. Informing someone is not an easy thing after all the person requires a lot of charisma to keep the listen to focus on them. And Fear did with that cute outfit she wear while explaining. With the combination of glasses, a lab coat that is too big for her, a brown one piece, and that innocent smile with radiating blue hair. Max out her cuteness to 11 and made anyone listen to her in earnest.

The loli blush as she could hear the pervert's inner thoughts. _**'gezz what are you thinking idiot.'**_ She then coughs and fidgets a bit before scolding Issei for losing focus and left his mind wander.

"Ah sorry, it's just you were so cute in that outfit I couldn't focus for long," Issei said with an innocent smile and scratching his head.

This time the blue hair girl just blush as red as a tomato on her partner comment. _**"Huh, of course, I am cute don't state the obvious and let's continue the things that I found in your soul."**_ Issei just made a grin after seeing Fears embarrass face.

" _ **Umm anyway after analyzing your soul I first found that you have the perfect affinity towards ice magic. In fact, it was too perfect, with your affinity you could master ice magic within three months. This meant either two things either you were a prodigy or something else is giving you this affinity."  
**_

"Ummm Fear aren't you already giving me affinity towards certain skills, and ice magic is one of them right," Issei said with confusion as he never thought that could be that talented with magic. And after Fear scolding, the pervert realize that his current strength came from the doping power of the Fear-In-Cube.

" _ **True with me around your endurance and stamina would be boosted significantly and you would gain affinity to certain types of magic. But listen well partner that the affinity in magic you gain from me are non-elemental."**_

Issei was surprised, does that mean he was a prodigy. He then begins to jump in joy from this revelation. As he actually had talent in something, but unfortunately it was farther from the truth.

Seeing her partner actions Fear chop Issei on the head and he lay on the ground with a big bump on his head and smoke coming from Fears hand with a hint of blood on it.

" _ **U hum now that you have calmed down I will continue, Issei you are not a genius. The affinity comes from the other sacred gear embedded in your soul."**_

This time confusion was clearly written on his face "what are you talking about Fear? isn't my sacred gear you, why would there be another inside me ?"

The loli just chuckled from the brunets assumptions. _**"Partner a person is not limited to have one sacred gear. In fact, it's not uncommon for someone to have two sacred gears at birth. But most of the time the host only awakens one and leaves the other one dormant. And you partner are quite the lucky fellow as you have three of them. "**_

"I see so which gears I have beside yours."

" _ **That is impossible for me to tell. Only after you, the host awakens it. The identity of the sacred gear would be revealed."  
**_

"Ok than Fear how do I activate those dormant gears inside of me?"

" _ **Well, I only know how to awaken one of them as that one is also sentient. Either if it has a soul sealed in it or it just has a conscious. I don't know."  
**_

"Fear take me to this gear I will try to awaken it."

Fear just nods and takes issei deep into his soul. There the loli took him to a gate that is decorated on the top with some sort of brown plating that a circular shape that has many uneven bumps covering it. The handles of the gate are made of the same plating's but are in the shape of elephant tusk. And the bottom half of it is covers by fur that is mostly bluish, but there are some white and red on the edges of the gate.

As the brunet approach the gate he felt a slight chill from the gate. It wasn't caused by fear but from how cold the air was around the gate.

" _ **Partner this is as far I can go everything else is up to you."**_

"How do I open the gate Fear?"

" _ **Oh, that don't worry"**_ fear than summon a metallic blue sword that looked like a giant key and pointed it towards the gate. Then a light came from its tip and hit the gate. The gate then open and a blizzard of ice came hitting the pair.

"Wow, cool weapon is it one of your abilities Fear," Issei said with sparkles in his eyes.

" _ **Yes, it is but unfortunately, you don't have the necessary skills to use it. "**_

The pervert just hung his head in disappointment, as the fact that the weapon that fear use looked so cool and he could tell that it was very powerful. But he quickly shocks his head as he came here to awaken his second gear, not for that sword. "ok fear here I go." The pervert than ran into the gate and it closed behind him.

* * *

 **? Location**

Where the gate took him was somewhere that the brunet didn't expect. Issei buck naked was standing on top of a mountain ridge covered in white snow and in a blizzard. Normally these conditions would instantly kill a person devil or not. But the pervert wasn't cold in fact he felt comfortable here. Clearly, Issei had many questions but decided to hold on them until he found the sentient being residing here.

"Hello, I know you are here somewhere come out I want to talk to you!"

At first silence, only the winds of the cause by the blizzard was heard. Then suddenly a roar was heard it sounded like something an elephant would make.

After that roar, Issei heard a women's voice talk that was gentle and soothing to hear. **" I see you have come, child. If you seek for my audience than follow my voice."  
**

Issei just nodded followed to the source roars. The brunets than began to climb up the mountain fighting the veracious winds and poor visibility. It took him three days to reach a cave and inside the cave, he meets with the source of the voice. it was a creature that looked like a mammoth but way bigger with fur covering its huge body is mostly bluish, although it's also white and red on its trunk, legs, back, and underside. It has brown plating covering most of its head and feet, as well as two tusks seemingly made of the same material. The pervert just gulps as the creature came closer to him and begins examining him.

 **"I see you had it hard haven't you child. You have been betrayed and manipulated by a fallen angel and your suffering was used as a source of entertainment. "** the elephant than move her trunk and began patting Issei head.

This brought confront to Issei just like how Fear did before with a hug. "Thanks, but who are you miss?"

" **No problem child, and for who I am my name is Gammoth one of the fatal four. But please call me Onee-sama"**

"The fatal four?" Issei said with a tilted head.

" **I see. My name has faded from pages of history from the passage of time. But that can wait what have you come here for child?."**

"Right Onee-sama I came here to awaken my second sacred gear, could you please send me your power," Issei said while bowing politely.

The mammoth just chuckled **"my aren't you polite and cute young man."** Issei just blushes from her comments. **"but child you don't need to ask permission to wield me. The moment you brave the elements and come to see me. You have unlocked your second sacred gear. "**

"Really what is the gear called onee-sama?"

" **The name of my sacred gear is called ewiger kolossaler Schneesturm (eternal colossal blizzard). But since that all you came for. Do you want to return back to Famine. "**

"yes please." Then the same gate that brought Issei here appeared and open up

" **That let's go my child."** Both Issei and Gammoth went through the gate and meet up with Fear.

* * *

 **Issei mind**

Fear upon seeing her partner and another figure standing next to him just smiled for his success.

" _ **I see you manage to awaken her so who is she?"**_

"Well fear she is- ehhhhhhhhhh" before Issei could answer his jaw drop to the floor upon seeing the figure behind him. The figure in question was a young woman with an hourglass type body with breast that rivals Akeno and her face was beautiful with deep blue eyes and red hair with several silver lines on the edge in the pigtail style.

" **huh huh, what is it child cat got your tongue."**

"No its just you could transform into a human surprise me. "

" **A lady has their secrets you now, " ** she said while winking.

" _ **So who are you onee-chan?"**_ Fear asks while slightly irritated.

" **Oh how rude of me for not introducing myself my name is Gammoth one of the fatal four"**

Fear for a moment just blinks and stun at the information _**"I see this will one interesting adventure huh onee-chan."**_

" **Indeed it will be Famine it will. But Issei I think it's about time for you go to back. "  
**

* * *

 **Back at Riverside  
**

Upon opening his eyes he noticed that the sky has turn black and his watch showed 11 pm.

"Shit how long was I in there?"

" **Well my child you did climb up a mountain and that does take a lot of time you now."**

" _ **Yah you were in there for three days remember. Basically, partner times passes 6 times slower in your mind space. And with that calculation, you spent roughly 12 in real-world hours inside that gate. "**_

BIP BIP BIP Issei cellphone rang and the caller id was his mother

"ISSEI WHAT TIME YOU THINK IT IS COME HOME NOW!"

"shit better head home now." The brunette than hurried up and bolted home. not realizing that the ground he was laying on was frozen solid.

* * *

Please give me reviews so that I can improve on my works


	6. Chapter 5,5

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

sorry if any of my past chapters turn you off because of grammar here is an updated version hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5.5: Girls talk**

 **Issei mind**

This happens while Issei was asleep. Deep within the perverts mind, a blue hair loli and sexy redhead face each other and began conversing.

" _ **huh to think that the legendary Gammoth would have such an obscene body,"**_ Fear said with irritation.

" **Famine dear whats wrong, if it's about looks you have your strong points. you look cute and innocent "** Gammothfelt uncomfortable by the loli dagger stares.

" _ **what's wrong, what's wrong, I will tell what wrong, are those huge melons "**_ again with an irritated tone Fear speaks this time gabbing and folding Gammoth Breast

" **ahhh stop it famine" **as she let out a moan in surprise resisting Famine touch.

" _ **damn it is not only big but it has the perfect elasticity and softness"**_ agitated Fear began to fold her Breast even harder.

" **Famine please stop it hurts. " **Upon realizing that she was hurting her Fear let go of her grip. **"Famine why are irritated by my body, we are spirits there is no one to show them to."**

" _ **there is… there is one person that will see and you know who he is."**_

Then everything clicks on why Famine was jealous of her and decided to get revenge for the rough treatment she receives.

Gammoth than made a sexy pose than empathize her figure **"ahh your right I guess I should seduce him and make him mine. After all my develop body will satisfy the child." **Her acting skills were top notch and could convince anybody. In fact, it worked too well on Fear. As the redhead expected an outburst of anger from the loli. Instead what she got was the scene of Fear crying.

" _ **hic hic I knew it you are after him. You're here to take him away from me. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no I don't want to lose him. I ..I… want to be his number one. "**_

Shock what her actions have done. Gammoth quickly embraces fear and apologize to the child. **"forgive me famine its just that you were so cute being jealous. so I made that joke, besides I know he cherishes you."**

" _ **How can you tell sniff sniff ?"**_

 **"I know because just like you I can read his memory, and he respects you as a partner and a woman. And look on what he is dreaming about now."** _ **  
**_

then in front view, Fear saw the dream that his partner had. it was Issei holding hands with Fear and they were having a date. Fear just blush and both being happy and sad. Happy that her partner treated her as a woman. But also saddened that the scene she saw was only available in a dream.

" **Not so fast Famine, it is possible for this vision to be a reality."**

" _ **how ?"**_

The redhead than pulled Fear into her breast, then whispered in Fear ear **"whisper whisper."**. Fear than looked into the deep blue eyes of her embrace. This is where Loli mind was sent to nirvana on how soft those lump of meat were and she felt the caring nature of a mother or older sibling. This where Fear began to calm down and see one of the fatal four in a different light.

" _ **Gammoth can I call you mother?"**_

The redhead slightly annoyed tried to calm her self **" I prefer you call me Onee-sama."**

" _ **no to formal, than onee- chan"**_

The redhead almost shrieks on how cute famine was calling her **"Fine but then I will call you Fear ok."**

" _ **ok onee-chan."**_

* * *

 **Morning Issei house front door.**

Issei was in his training wear and was warming up before his jogging session.

"Fear onee-sama lets begin our training."

" _ **you bet partner"**_

 **"Yes, let's have a meaningful training session child. We are going to teach everything right Fear."**

" _ **you are right about that onee-chan."**_

"you guys seem to be getting along did something happen."

Both of the girls looked at each other and smiled _**"that's a secret child/ partner."**_

Hope you enjoy this short story on the relationship between the souls in Issei mind

Give me reviews on how these two should react next.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

sorry if any of my past chapters turn you off because of grammar here is an updated version hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Issei Training**

 **Kuoh random street**

As Issei began jogging his 10km run, his mind began to wonder. As for why did, he needed to train? True he had two active scared gear and one inactive one. And the fact he was targeted by the fallen twice in a row. But Until recently he was just a normal guy with a perverted ambition of getting a bombshell girlfriend and live a fulfilling highs school live. And now he is a devil enslave to a redhead beauty named Rias Gremory and will do gods what, as a devil. And the pervert no longer wants to interact with any girl on an emotional level (the pervert will still enjoy the body of the girls.) after all he was betrayed by his first real crush.

 **"I see you intend to put a wall when it comes to women."** Gammoth comments on Issei monolog.

'' _ **SERIOUSLY! Could you stop copying the actions of those heroes, they were cool and you are not. So it only makes look pathetic and sad. "**_ the loli said while hitting Issei on the back of the head.

"Shut up Fear! What's wrong of me making those monologs, I am cool right?. "

" _ **Look around you."**_ The pervert now notices that the people (mostly girls) around him were giving him disgusted looks and generally avoided him.

"Look it's that pervert."

" uwaa he is jogging, probably for getting away after peaking ."

"Seriously if he gets faster than he will more of a problem."

"Why is he enrolled in that prestigious school?"

"Let's get out of here. "

" _ **Still think you're cool."**_ Issei was now running even faster while crying rivers and screaming "DAAAAAAAMITTTTTTTTT." Gammoth and Fear just facepalm at Issei antics.

* * *

 **The Forest**

After running away from reality, the pervert completed his morning his morning regiment.

"Man it only took me two hours to finished." As issei stretch his arms he realizes that he was in the forest behind his school.

" **hoho child looks like there was an interesting event here in this forest."**

"What do you mean onee-sama?"

Gammoth than lite up what looks like a magic circle on the ground near Issei.

"Onee-sama how are you able to lit up the ground? Aren't you sealed inside me like Fear."

" **hohoho child I haven't actually made the magic circle glow . its just that I made it visible to your eyes."**

Issei was impressed "seriously both you and Fear are amazing. Having multiple skills that defy common onee-sama what's the point of showing me these circle."

" **you will see child in a moment child. Now go into that circle and start meditating."**

The pervert just holds his words and follow her instructions.

Issei mind

"Ok now what?"

" **Now we begin your training in a fighting style."**

Issei just tilted his head in confusion. "In my mind how does that work?."

Fear answered _**"simple partner, we are inside your soul, and it's connected to your body. Any skill you learn here either spells or how to use a sword will be usable in the real world."**_

"Then shouldn't I just do everything here, and not bother moving my body in the real world.."

" **it does not work like that child. The only thing you gain by training in here are techniques, spells and increasing your mana capacity. Your physical stamina and endurance will not be affected."  
**

"Wait what's mana capacity?"

" _ **Partner you should know this from playing your JRPG games. it's called mana points (MP)."**_

The pervert just stared blankly at the loli "Really… it's the same thing. As in my capacity on casting spells."

" _ **Yup"**_

The pervert just made a deadpan expression "really now, it feels like I am in a video game."

" **Issei focus, now grab the sword next to you."** Gammoth then made a pair of swords with that looked like it was made from the parts of Gammoths beast form. With the blade made from carapace and the hilt covered with blue fur.

"ok." Issei then grabs one of the swords and so those Gammoths.

" **Now Issei I want you to look at my stance when I hold my blade. And for the next few hours, I want you to analyses and copy it"**

Issei nodded and began analyzing on how she gripped her sword, her body posture, her stance and how sexy her body is.

" _ **HYAAAAA… Fear chop."**_ Then the scene of Issei on the floor rolling in pain and Fears hand in a chopping form was made.

"Fear what that was for?"

" _ **It because you lost focus. For this training to work you need to keep your perversion in check."**_

" **Fear is right child. This is the very basic skill that you need to master before I can't teach you more advanced set. So please keep your instinct in check."**

The pervert was not blushing in shame as he was being death stared by two hot girls. "You guys are right. Time to focus." This time Issei was able to focus on the form that the redhead made and began emulating it. At first, Issei was able to copy the leg stance and posture, but it wasn't perfect yet. It took 3 hours for the brunet to get the stance right with several painful corrections.

" **Good, looks like you got the stance down. Now Issei with that stance you will fight both me and Fear in the rotation of one on one mock battles. Don't worry both of us will be holding back to match your level and skill. "**

"I see but what's the point of doing that why don't I just fight Onee-sama or Fear all of the time for now?."

" _ **It's simple really partner, firstly from what we saw in teaching you a fighting stance. The most effective way to teach you is through pain and real battle experience. And secondly partner you have two sacred gears within you. For you to use us efficiently you need to learn the ins and outs of our ability. And there is no better way than to fight us directly. Now take your stance."**_

The pervert instinctively put up the defensive stance and face Fear "I see so that your reason, so how are we going to do this."

As Fear made a metallic drill saw. She looked Issei in the eyes and smirk _**"first you're going to fight me, then Onee-chan. than we take a break each session will be 20 minutes long. So partner are you ready for hell." Fear then with an evil looking face attacked.**_

And it was really hell for Issei as the sparring session lasted for 21 hours. But the results were fruitful as Issei fighting style was now somewhat competent. As at the beginning, the pervert only lashed out wildly and paid no attention to his defense leaving him vulnerable. These openings were used by Gammoth and Fear to hit him and teach him the importance of defense. And it worked as Issei after each hit was paying more attention to his defense, became more calculated on when to attack and sharpen his senses to read the movements of his opponents. This in return made him aware of the abilities of His Gears and how to use them for future battles.

"ha.. ha.. ha.. its over." As Issei said as he laid on the floor.

" **That was really fruitful, it's hard to believe that in less than in 24 hours you were able to be this proficient in battle. In fact, you probably could finished basic training in one month. With the schedule, I will give you to follow."  
**

While still panting Issei opens his mouth "three months here or in the real world? "

" **Why the real world Issei, you have the talent but you're not that talented."**

"So every day we are going to fight this long every day." The pervert began to shake in fear of his regiment.

Fear saw this a tried to contain her laughter. _**"No partner we are going to do this every day. In fact here the regimen for you. Tomorrow you take a break to rest your body and mind. Then the six days after you will do the same body exercise in the morning before school and after school and devil activities you will come here to this spot and train in your mind for one hour (remember this means that from your perspective six hours of training will be done.). then the seven-day will be a rest day. "  
**_

"So that's means that I train for six days and rest on the seventh. Isn't eight hours of training a bit extreme?"

" _ **No, not really, in the past warriors would train eight hours a day to gain proficiency on their weapon and spells. So don't complain."**_

" **She is right child. This level of training is optimal for your growth now let's head back to the real world."**

* * *

 **The Forest**

As issei open his eyes the scenery shocked him, the ground, grass, and trees around him were covered in a thin layer of ice. "why is everything covered in ice?"

" **Issei this is why we train in this magic circle."**

"what do you mean?"

 **"I mean that this magic circle is placed on top of a Lay line."**

Again confusion was written on Issei face because of some Jargon word.

Seeing the pervert confusion the sexy redhead just sigh at his ignorance. **"Issei just thinks of Lay lines like rivers of energy, it is usually used by magicians to strengthen their ritual magic. But for our purpose, we used it to ensure that your magical energy does not do any harm as it grew."  
**

"so you're saying is that if we didn't train in this exact spot I could have…." Issei wanted to finish but could not. As the very thought of that possibility frighten him.

" _ **yes, partner if you didn't train here, your rapidly expanding magical energy could have done in measurable damage to the environment."**_

A gulping sound was made it clear Issei will only train here. "ooooooookaaaay I am hungry, going to get a burger now." Yup the pervert just decided to not think about it and just eat and enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Hyodou Residence**

Issei mother was sitting in the living room and across from her sat a beautiful blond twin-tail girl that wearing a white cloak.

As miss Hyoudou sip some tea she prepared a smile came to her face "really its been a while, Irina, to think you become such a beautiful girl after all these years."

A slight blush came on the maidens face "you falter me miss Hyoudou but is Issei around I was back in the neighborhood and just came to say hi to an old friend (first love tehe). "

"Ohh that boy went out today, if you wait for him he should be back soon"

A frown form on the blonds face "unfortunately I came I here for business, I need to get going."

"I see it's too bad well it's nice talking to you again Irina bye." As miss Hyoudou showed her to the door and waved at her.

"yah bye and thanks for the tea." Irina than made her way to the church.

'huh to think I didn't get to see Issei again, I wonder how he's been is he still perverted as before or has he matured. I hope not him being perverted was kind of cute. Nonnoonononon bad Irina, Being lustful like him is a sin and I need to guide him to the right path. If I survive that is. ' as she looks an upon the holy sword that she entrusted to wield the legendary sword Tizona. And remember her mission here to reclaim the stolen Excalibur blades.

* * *

Please give me reviews so that I can improve on my works


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Explaining**

 **ORC room**

Today was supposed to be an off day for Issei both in training and being a devil. But this morning Rias called the pervert and ask (command) him to come to the ORC room. Once there Issei was greeted by his master Rias sitting next to her work desk, Akeno, and Kiba all sitting on the sofa while Koneko was nowhere to be seen.

"So what did you want to talk about Bucho?" the pervert asks while being confused as he was supposed to start working as a devil Tomorrow.

The redhead beauty than summon an eyeball(?) with wings and began to project an image of Issei meditation state and the expanding state of ice around him. Then with a serious stare Rias ask him" Care to explain?"

"what exactly you want me to explain? As you can see I was training the last three days."

Kiba than stands and walk up to Issei "we know that Issei, but—KLANK—what we want to know how you were able to block my blade?" the attack was fast, in fact even for a trained warrior blocking that sword strike would be difficult. But here stands Issei with his own metallic blue sword blocking Kiba sword. Though Kiba did notice that his swordsmanship was that of a novice. His reflex and speed were equal or higher than Kibas.

Issei just stared daggers as Kiba "What are you doing Kiba, even if that was some sort of test because it wasn't funny?"

Kiba just smiled in respond "Sorry Issei but I wanted to confirm something the moment you entered the room."

"which is?" again the brunet showed his annoyance.

"That you base stats area of the charts in fact so much so that a complete novice like you were able to read and block my attacks. How on earth did you train?"

Issei then began to scratch his head "it's complicated."

"then start explaining as your master I have the right to know what my servant does," Rias said while folding her arms that emphasize the size of her breast.

'wow, damn tities are huge' again Issei was distracted and Fear snap him out of it _**"Fear chop."**_

"Bucho do I have no privacy anymore?" Issei said while whimpering in pain.

Rias raise an eyebrow on Issei pain voice and answered: "Not in matters that could lead to trouble, and Issei I am worried about you."

The word worried made him consider Rias statement "what are you worried about?"

Rias just sigh and explains "Issei while your pursuit makes me happy. I still haven't forgotten what you did to those fallen angels or that expression you had when killing them."

Akeno began to pant on remembering Issei expression of a true S. "Ara ara that's the problem Rias. What the problem if he wants to torture or kill the enemy, it's fun after all" the black haired girl than wink at Issei.

 _ **"partner I like her! Make her yours and dive deep into the art of sadism."**_ Fear said with a wide grin on her face, while Gammoth just made a deadpan face and slowly back off from the loli.

Issei just made a grind knowing that he has allies in his new hobbies. "Bucho, Akeno seems to agree with my actions. Whats the problem?"

Rias wanted to bang his head on the table as now its confirm that he has two sadists in her care. And her queen is now eying Issei 'mental note never ever leaves these two alone.' With another sigh, the red-haired madonna explains "Issei the reason I am worried is that you may start attacking fallen angels. As you now have a reason to kill them and you have the capability to do so."

Rias concerned was unexpected to the pervert "whats the problem with me attacking them, they are the enemy aren't they."

Rias then began to massage her template "yes they are Issei. But currently we are in non-aggression treaty, and as you may not know Devils have a low birth rate, our numbers or on the low end. A war now may cause the extinction of the devil race."

Issei just hung his head in disappointment ask for confirmation. "then I can't go after the fallen angels that were directly involved in messing with me."

Rias just looked at Issei "Yes Issei you can't go after them but you can engage only for self-defense."

Issei just holds his chin and began to think. "I see than Bucho please forgive me for my future actions. As I can't promise that I will follow your orders if I find any fallen that were involved in that incident."

Rias just stand from her chair furious "That is not acceptable Issei I know that you that you hate the fallen for what they did to you, but you must not attack one from the fallen faction."

The pervert just bows his head to Rias "Bucho I am sorry, I can't follow that order. And I will tell you this I don't hate the fallen angels as a race."

Rias was confused on that statement 'I don't hate the fallen angels as a race'. "Issei explain what you mean?"

"Ok…. Sigh, I only want to get revenge from those who did me wrong. And I will not attack those that didn't. so Bucho your assumption of me hating the fallen angels as a whole is false."

Rias just sigh with mix feelings at one hand she was relieved that her pawn will not attack indiscriminately, but also worried that if someone in the higher ups order that kill Issei will surely go after them. "I see that is worrying and reinsuring at the same time. So Issei I will start working you as a devil starting now. For my first order tell me what were you doing in the forest."

Issei just nodded "Fine as I told you before I was training, to be more specific training my soul to wield my sacred gears."

Kiba interrupted in confusion "Issei forgive me when you said gears in a plural."

"Yes, Kiba I found out that I had three of them with me." Now everybody was looking at him again like some rare animal. But not that anyone could blame them Issei already had the Fear-In-Cube a sacred gear that rivals the thirteen Longinus and now he had two more. "aheemnd before anyone else ask any question my other sacred gear has a sentient being inside it. Her name is Gammoth one of the Fatal Four."

Question mark pop up on the devils face, and Akeno asks "I am sorry Issei but who is Gammoth and what is the Fatal Four."

Issei just grunted " I see you guys don't know either. Sorry, but I can't tell you anything as she hasn't given me her life story. But I can tell you the name of the sacred Gear its called the ewiger kolossaler Schneesturm (eternal colossal blizzard). "

Issei then looked at his friends(?) as they shake their heads "I see so you guys don't now that sacred gear either. Well so much for that I will explain on what she thought me."

* * *

 **After one explanation later**

Rias just looked at the pervert with disbelieving as that this Gammoth was the source of issei new magical powers but also thought him how to fight through his soul. This sounded like a mad man's rant, but everyone believes his story as the brunet standing in front of them has gained incredible boost in stamina and his magical energy was at a level that a newly reincarnated devil should have.

Still, this revelation causes more worries for Rias, as She doesn't know the full extent of Issei potential (or threat) has. And this ewiger kolossaler Schneesturm is one powerful sacred gear, so how come she didn't recognize it. She knew many ice type sacred gears but she never heard this one or any that match its description. But the most worrying part for Rias was the unknown sacred gear. As Issei was already gifted with two powerful sacred Gears what are the odds he will have a third powerful one.

After Rias collected her thoughts, took out a bunch of flayers and speaks "ok Issei here is my second order go to the streets and hand out these flayers."

Issei looked at the flyers "how are handing out flyers related being a devil?"

Rias just shrugs at issei simple question "simple really looked at the flayers there is a magic circle there right. In the modern world, people don't summon devils through magic anymore. So we use these flayers as proxies for them to summon us. Also Issei we devils don't take souls as payment anymore so we ask them to pay us in either money or items that have monitory values. Do you have any questions?"

"Is there any motivation for me to work hard for your sake?"

Rias just smiled as if was waiting for this question "yes there is Issei, if you work hard enough for me you can be promoted from to mid-level and high-level demon."

"uhhh….. What that?"

Rias just facepalm as she forgotten to explain Devil society "forgive me Issei I forgot to mention that a devil that was reincarnated is considered a low-level one. After doing several deeds like making contacts or doing military deeds it's possible to take a test to increase rank to med level and high-level demon. And when you reach a high level you can have servants like me, is that enough for you Issei" Issei just node. "Good now go." And with that Issei began working as a devil.

* * *

 **Downtown**

Issei was in downtown handing flayers and he was bored.

" _ **Shit partner this is what a new devil must get a harem now boring!"**_

"Wait how do you now I want to make a Harem?"

" _ **Really partner we have been together since birth you don't think I don't know that you want to be a high-rank devil so you could make one. But doing it by making contracts is lame. "  
**_

" **I agree with Fear instead of doing contracts and handing out flyers, let's train instead and do many glorious battles to reach High rank"  
**

"Yah I agree with you two handing out these flyers is a chore. But if I want to stay on good terms with Bucho we need to this. After all having a harem is not bad. "

" _ **well partner you will get a harem whether you like it or not"  
**_

Issei stops for a moment and asks "what do you mean Fear?"

" _ **What I mean partner is that base on my past wielders, is that mortal women are weak to a strong man. And will throw themselves at anybody that meets that criteria, if there are not overcome by fear that is. "  
**_

"But Fear that does not mean that I can get a Harem. After all don't girls only want their lover to be faithful to them?"

" **That my child is not always the case. After all, when powerful people exist they secrete an aura that let certain individuals feel attracted to them. And child since you wish to create a harem, the girls that will be attracted to you won't mind that you have one."**

"Seriously but I am weak I won't attract women like that."

" **Be patient my child real training takes years to accomplish. In fact with your current growth rate by the end of summer, you will be more powerful than the average high-rank demon. And within 10 or 15 years you could rival the powers of demons lords."**

Issei Jaw drops on the notion of being as powerful as a demon lord. "Wow really do you think I can reach that level of power."

" _ **Of course partner you have both me the Fear-In-Cube and onee-chan one of the fatal four inside you. By that logic it's not if you will be strong it's when."**_

The pervert than made a smile that creeps out the girls around her as he was relieved that being a harem king is possible for him. But one thing still bothers him "onee-sama can you tell me who you are? I know who Fear is but not you so can you please tell me?"

 **"I would child but looks like it's not the time. Look around you and stay sharp."**

The brunet headed to Gammoth warning and notice around him was empty. Just like before when those duo fallen angels attacked him. Issei than noticed that white clocked individual was standing 100 ft from him.

"To think that there will be a devil out here spreading his corruption on these innocent people." As the white cloak individual came closer to him and remove her hood. And underneath was a beautiful woman with long straight blond hair with green eyes.

This cute girl is dangerous, is what the pervert instinct tell him "who are you and what you want from me?"

"ohh how rude of me my name is Alma Argento Mr .devil. And the reason the reason I came here is to spread the word of god and eliminate devils like you from existence. But currently, I have more important matters to attend. So I will give you a warning stop doing your activities and crawl back to the hole you came from or else. " the women made a death glare before she left.

Issei decided to stop for today after all he had already finished handing out flyers and decided to return to his master and report what happened.

* * *

hope you guys enjoy


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

* * *

 **Chapter 8: the Fatal Four**

 **Issei room**

"Man to think that would happen," Issei said while laying on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

 _ **4 hours ago ORC room**_

After his encounter with that women, Issei quickly returns to his master side and reported what happened.

Rias was massaging her template in frustration after all base on Issei description the women were from the church and she did something unforgivable. Threatening his cute and adorable servant, she deserved the death penalty. But one thing surprises the redhead beauty.

"Issei you did well for not engaging her in battle," Rias said with a smile on her face. "But Issei why didn't you attacked her."

Issei was slightly pissed at his master comment "Bucho do you think that I am some barbarian that would attack without thinking of the situation."

Without hesitation, The redhead answered, "yes Issei I thought you would, after all, your last encounter with fallen angels left me in doughs your ability in self-control and your daily activities at school of being impulsive doesn't help."

'Great my master doesn't trust me.' As Issei rolled his eyes with Rias point of view. "So what should I do from now on?"

Rias just made a serious stare "Issei if you meant another person from the church. Don't engage and run away." Issei just nodded to his master words. "Good now go home, you must be tired take a good night's rest. Tomorrow you will try and make contracts with clients, depending on what they ask you may need to prepare yourself. Dismiss."

" _ **YAH Partner I wonder what people would ask devils for. Murder, revenge or manipulation uh I can't wait. "**_

Issei just shudders both with excitement and worries on his future assignments " yah what do people summon demons for anyway? I hope I will be fun at least."

Gammoth just rolled her eyes onto her companions actions **"Really now you guys need to calm down and get some rest tomorrow we wake up early and start training again."**

" _ **Fine let's go to sleep Partner."**_

'again she acts all motherly who are you Gammoth?' Issei ponders at how can be she so mature and who is she really.

" **I see child you wish to know who I am. But first, go to sleep I will show you in your dreams."** Issei nodes and closes his eyes slowly entering dreamland.

* * *

 **Issei mind**

Deep in his sleep, Issei began to see images, images of raging blizzard high up in the mountains. And in the middle of that storm, he saw a familiar figure. It was Gammoth in her beast form that looked like an armored woolly mammoth but some details were different. Compared to the form he saw in his mind this Gammoth was way bigger, has icicles covering her trunk and front legs and the previous red color fur was now as white as silver. After Issei noticed the physical different another thing that he noticed shocked him. It was when the pervert was shown images of zooming out from Gammoth location to way above from the point of view of a bird. That the Blizzard was moving in the same direction as Gammoth. Of course, this could be coincident, but the Sexy redhead confirms his suspicion.

" **you have guessed correctly my child, That blizzard was caused by me. My very presents cause storms like this to happen and that is why I am part of the Fatal Four."  
**

"ok stop right there, what exactly is the Fatal Four?"

" **The Fatal Four my child is a title given to us by mortals to individuals that have the abilities to destroy civilization by simply existing. And each of us controls one element, as you can see my element is Ice."**

"Why do you look so different back then from now? "

" **that Issei is because of the cursed place on me when I was sealed inside into the Sacred Gear. The Curses causes my power to be cut in half. As if I was in sealed with my full power. My wielders would have the power to kill god without even training. This fate was shared with the other three members of the Fatal Four."**

Issei gulped from that statement "seriously having the power to kill god from the start is kind of scary." The pervert than wonder who were the other members of the Fatal Four and who defeated them.

Suddenly Issei was shown an image of Gammoth fighting an intense battle with someone that looks like an Oldman with long straight hair and beard, was wearing an eye patch and holding a spear. At first glance, one could be forgiven if they thought that the Old man was suicidal. That was until you saw the spear had the power to parry Gammoth attacks and pierce her hide. The battle was intense, with the earth shaking, the sky cracking, mountains crumble and the ocean frozen over. But in the end, Gammoth was laying down tasting the floor in defeat.

Issei jaw drops on the sight of that amazing battle. **"Child the man you saw that defeated me was named Odin king of the Norse gods. As you can see that old man was no pushover."**

"I see there are other factions besides the biblical one. But then why did this Odin fought you? Did you did something to piss him off."

 **"No not really the reason he wanted to fight me was that I was strong nothing more and nothing less. But I was not sealed by him."** Then from behind the scenes a handsome man with light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs. Came fourth and began to chant sealing Gammoth into a Sacred Gear.

"who was that man that sealed you?"

" **I do not know who he was or why did he seal me away. But from what I can tell from Odin's expression right before I was sealed, that wasn't his goal. In fact, he said that he wants to battle me again in the future. And I would have agreed fighting was fun after all. "**

"I see so that's your story, but what can you tell me about the other three members of the Fatal four? "

" **Unfortunately not much in fact I never met the other members of the Fatal Four."**

"ok, why?"

" **It's because child I never move away from my territory that covers what in your current geographic covers all Of Europe and Siberia. The closest member of the Fatal Four that I could have met was the one called Glavenus he lived in Africa. But since the weather, there is so hot and me being covered in thick fur. I never got to meet him."  
**

"I see that's too bad, Fear had you meat any of the other members Of the Fatal Four."

Fear that was asleep at the moment woke up to Issei question _**"huh uhhh yaaaawn what is it partner I trying to sleep?"**_

"ahh sorry to bother you but I want to know more of the Fatal Four. I have Gammoths life story, but I don't have the other three, have you met them."

 _ **"I see but sorry partner I haven't, from what I can tell all four members of the Fatal Four were already sealed away before I was even born. But I have heard of their legends if that's ok with you."  
**_

Issei slightly disappointed asks Fear to tell him what she knows.

 _ **"Ok, let's start with Glavenus, from what I heard he looks like a carnotauruss with a huge blade as a tail and controls fire element that has the special ability to blow things up, that's why he has the nickname Hellblade. As fighting him would consider hell. The second one would be Astalos he looks like your average dragon except his wings resembles those of an insect and the tail looks like it has a pair of scissors. Its element is thunder and has the ability to supercharge his body parts from green to blue increasing the defense and power of those parts. His nickname was the blue thunder lord over his power to control blue lighting. The final member was the defiant one in the group while the other members would fight their opponents head-on. This guy prefers to use tricks and deception to win. His name was Mizutsune, he looked like a purple leviathan mix with those fox yokai in Shinto religion. His element is water and his specialty is making slippery bubbles that cover the train making the fighting him difficult. His nickname is the Heavenly eye, for the reason why I don't know. There this is everything I know about the Fatal Four through legend. "**_

"wow this group sounds badass, what was your nickname Gammoth?"

" **I don't have one child."**

Fear just shocked her head _**"no you did have one Onee-chan. You were called the silver ridge, from the silver fur that covers your body."**_

"But seriously how come nobody knows about you guys, from that battle you had with Odin you should be famous with the supernatural right."

" _ **That probably had to do with the great war between the three Factions. You see Partner during that war It wasn't only God and the four demon lords were lost. But also civilizations war lost, and with there lost their language, culture, knowledge, and legends faded away from existence. People then began to rebuild from scratch and only jolted down knowledge that was relevant to them. It's no wonder that the name Fatal Four vanished from history. As they were already long gone before the collapse happen."**_

"I see that's kind of sad. But oh well there is no point looking back now."

" **hah your right about that child, but it's time to wake up and start training."**

ZIP ZIP ZIP

* * *

 **Dining room**

The pervert parents were shocked to see issue already dress and ready for the day. It was after all only 6 am. But he then explains that he wanted to try to fix his lazy lifestyle, his parents let the matter drop. And just about he was going for his morning routine. He felt a slight chill down his spine, and it was the same sensation that he felt from that Nun(?) he saw yesterday. Could it be her did she came to this house to fight? Issei was already sweating bullets from that possibility.

" **Child calm down whoever is the source of that sensation it's clearly not hostile. "**

" _ **yah also partner base on her aura. You are faster and stronger than her and don't forget you have my devices to even out the playing field"**_

Issei began to calm down and heard the doorbell rang. He went out to answered the door, in his heart, he has already begun to prepare for the worst but not this. As the one that was rigging the doorbell was indeed wearing the same white cloak as the church official as yesterday. But the face was someone that he did not expect to see.

With a gulp, Issei answered, "Irina is that you."

The twin tail blond was also shocked to see the devil that has occupied the house "Issei."

Yup, currently they have come to a realization that their first love had become the enemy.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Oh, and if my description was not clear just looked at the deviant form of the flagship monster in monster hunter generations.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Fears Plan**

 **Issei front porch**

Issei was staring to the shocked face of his childhood crush Irina. Many emotions began to sturr in his mind. The primary ones were joy and fear, joy because he got to see is first love again , in perfect health. And fear from the fact that she was in lieges with the church, will he be betrayed again by the a girl he liked.

Irina with a sad expression began to speak "Issei why did you become a devil?"

While averting his eyes from Irina gaze answerd "simple really I wanted to live."

"what do you mean Issei if you wanted to live you could have prayed to god, there was no need for you to sell your soul to evil. Tell me Issei why, WHY!" the last line was spoken with tears in her eyes.

"to tell you the trusth Irina I didn't care who must I please , either its god or a devil as long as I can live I dont care." Issei with a flat tone.

"if that's true than what happen Issei, tell me what happen to you." This time Irina was crying.

"If I told you what will you do Irina, will you protect me from the church. Are you willing to betray your god, your faith for me."

Irina was shocked from Issei statement "I… I .. cant do that." This was difficult for her to answer. She lived her entire live in total devotion to god. So her choice was obvious but not easy one to make.

"i see that there is nothing for us to talk about." Issei than walk pass Irina "we are now enemy's, so goodbye Irina. " than he began to jog and leaving Irina sitting on the floor from that realization.

As Issei was beginning to be out of view, another figure came out from the shadows and began to hug the craying twintaill blone. That person was Asia Argento the little sister of Alma Argento. She has like her big sister was beautiful, has long blond hair and green eyes. But unlike Irina and Alma, Asias attire consist of dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, and a white veil over her head.

"Lady Asia I… I" the twintal was still crying and unable to speak clearly.

"shhhh its ok Irina, this is just another test from god. So its ok you can cry out everything." With that gentle voice and expression the dams brake and Irina just cried for a while in the nuns arms.

Asia than looked at the backed of the man that broke her friends hearth and just wonder. 'to think that the person you cared the most had become a devil. God please give strength to my friend so that she may pass your trials. And forgive her if she does anything rash that involves herself with Hyodou Issei.'

* * *

 **School**

At school Issei was making a sour face all day, he wasn't paying attention to any of his lesson. As he was lost on the fact that another women that he liked was in fact the enemy.

" _ **partner how long are you going to be depressed."**_

"not now Fear just leave me alone ok" Issei said with and annoyed tone.

" _ **sighhh fine just remember that you need to go the student council After school."**_

The pervert just rise his eye brow "what do you mean Fear."

" _ **sighhh I knew it you were paying attention to what Sona Sitri was saying to you at the school gate during the annual inspection."**_

"sorry you were right I wast listeting, so what did she want again?"

" _ **come on man it was about your master Rias. She will be absent for a view days along with her entire peerage beside you. And the details will be explain after school."**_

"….. seriously that happen." As Issei face palms at his own incompetence. And he supposed to be Rias servant and he dint even know about her condition. Some servant he turn up to be.

" _ **look you can beat yourself up as much as you want but try to cheer up ok, from her tone and explanation its probably not your fault."**_

"…." Silence was the only response the loli got as he was deep in self-loathing mode now.

" _ **Fine than be that way you stupid pervert"**_ Fear than storm off to deep within the confines if the Fear-In-Cube.

* * *

 **Deep within the Fear-In-Cube**

Inside a metallic blue room the loli suspended in the middle while curling into a ball shape. Fear was frustrated by his partner pathetic state but at least his growth was desirable.

" _ **seriously if you like that girl so much than make her your slave."**_ Fear than wave her arms and the room begin to move in segments (like rubix cube) in a certain combination and a blue metallic collar appear.

The collar was one of the many devises at her disposal, its called Mechanism No.30: Insect Jigabachi Form: Venom Slavement. The collar has three hidden needles that when the victim is force to wear. Venom is injected and races to the cerebellum which governs recognition and judgement and permits full control a person's consciousness and actions. And the best part is that the victim will act as if their actions are normal and will not suspect or reject any command given to them. And it's a permanent, even if the collar is remove, as long as the poison remains in the system the victim remains under their control.

" _ **huhuhuhuhuhu Partner will be happy that he could control any women with this. And thanks to the boost in stats that fool Gammoth gave. Partner is able to control at least ten people at once."**_

Yes the friendly attitude that that Fear showed up to this point was fake. Make no mistake Fear does not hate Gammoth but she does not like her either. Fear was worried about one thing when Gammoth appeared. It was that Gammoth Sacred Gear was technical in usage like Fears. But lucky her Sacred Gear only require basic training to use, it doesn't have any complicated techniques or parts to master. There is her magic but issei is not yet ready for that kind of training yet.

" _ **seriously Onee-chan the original training regiment you propose only consist of Issei and you hitting each other until one of you collapse. "**_

Yup Gammoth fighting style is simple, just hit them until they cant get up. Well when you think about it a being that could destroy civilization by just existing. Simply hitting your enemy until they cant stand would be an effective strategy. In fact Gammoth fighting stance used to teach Issei came from Fears memories.

" _ **if only her mind was as simple as her fighting style, then I could control her. but then again she has live far longer than me, so of course she would be wiser than me."**_ Fear than wave her hands again and after several devises appeared.

" _ **Lets see which devises that partner could currently use :**_

 _ **Mechanism No.0: All-Overseer Form: Eagle's Eyes**_

 _ **Mechanism No.2:Truth seeker Form : polygraph**_

 _ **Mechanism No.13: Executioning Edge Form: Crime Edge**_

 _ **Mechanism No.26: Puncturing Closed Form: Iron Maiden**_

 _ **Mechanism No.30: Insect Jigabachi Form: Venom Slavement.**_

 _ **And the auras/spells that he could use :**_

 _ **Oppression Aura**_

 _ **Huh not bad for a few days of training, HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHA hurry up partner become stronger and let me have some fun until than."**_

Suddenly a room open and Fear entered and inside there are two familiar fallen angels naked with their hands and legs fuse to the wall. One of them the blue haired fallen Kalawarner was only staring blankly at Fear with her lifeless eyes. While the other Fallen 'Yumma-chan' was staring at Fear while her face was filled with terror.

"no not again just kill me already PLEASE KILL ME!" Yumma said while crying.

" _ **HAHAHHAHAHAHAH did you think Il go easy at you after what you did to my partner."**_ Fear than made a tray appeared filled with many array of items like rope, a pair of scissors, a box of live metallic rats and esterase .

Yumma began to have a panic attack "no no no no no not again Plaese not again!"

Fear just smiled at Yumma reaction _**"oh come on now don't make that face, the fun hasn't even begun now what shall I do to you today. Pull out your tongue, crush your knuckle, feed your stomach to rats or should I rip your obscene breast off. "**_

The fallen began to cry "why are you doing this if you hate me than just kill me."

Fear than kick the fallen angle in the stomach _**"Foolish girl, first your already dead and second its because I hate you I will torture you until you brake like your friend over there. "**_

"cough…. cough …what do you mean I am already dead I am hear aint i.? "

" _ **silly girl remember when you killed my partner, a metallic box appeared and gave you the most fun sensaition in your live"**_ the fallen just node out of fear. _**"well you see that devise has a fun feature. When a person dies inside it their soul is absorb into me."**_

Yumma face was pale the most white color imaginable "than we are in."

The loli than began to laugh _**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that face I love it. Good feel the despair and let me have more fun. That is until you brake like that women over there. "**_ Fear than grab a whip and began to move closer to the defenseless fallen angle.

"No no noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

 **? Location**

Inside an old abandoned church three individual stand covered in blood and bodys of human and fallen lies by their feet. The three individuals were official from the church that came for a secret mission. And they were clearly panting and sweating from the battel.

"Seriously to think that these heretic use to be part of the church, good thing that they have lost gods favor." Alma said with a smile on her face.

The blue haired girl just sign from exhaustion "you said it Sister Alma but please don't smile like that, its very uncomfortable."

The green eye exorcise just scratch the back of her head "oh forgive me Xenovia, I was just happy that I was able to cleans their souls from the sin of blasphemy."

Xenovia just shrugs "I know we can help their soul that way, but when you smile like that it makes me think you actually enjoy killing them."

Alma began to shook her head furiously "Of course not, Killing for pleasure is blasphemy! But you do have a point Xenovia, I will try to contain my excitement from saving people. "

While the other two exorcise were arguing Irina just looked out a broken window and sigh.

Xenovia noticed this and calls out to her "Irina are you still thinking about that devil. Forget about him he is our enemy the moment he sold his soul to the devil."

Alma was shocked at what the blue haired girl said "Xenovia! Please have some delicacy, That boy may have sold his soul to evil but he was important to Irina. So please watch what you say. "

Xenovia just glared back "What are you saying Sister Alma. We as believers of god should always put him first above everthing else. "

"I know but that doesn't mean you should said to her face."

Before Xenovia could make a come back Irina intervene "Its fine Sister Alma, Xenovia is right besides were here on a mission. Since we couldn't find any of the stolen Excalibur swords lets leave. "

The other Exorcises just nodded and began to move to the next location Kuoh Highschool. Objective to have a meeting with the local High-ranking Devils and ask information about the Stolen Excalibur swords and the mysterious holy sword wilding individual named Suzuki Honda (Read Mysterious Heroine X Appers for more information.)

* * *

Thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Highschool DXD or C^3

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Issei standing**

 **The student council room**

Issei arrives at the student council as instructed (Fear had to remind him though.). it was after class has ended. The pervert head was a mess as from the knowledge that his master was absent and that his first crush was now his mortal enemy. As he steps into the room Issei saw not only Sona Sitri Peerage but also three individuals base on the fact that two was wearing white cloaks and one was wearing a Sister uniform means that they are from the church.

"Sorry if I am late Sona kaicho," Issei said apologetically.

"Not at all Issei, in fact, you are here much earlier than expected. Hurry and sit down." The student president pointed to an empty spot across the big circular table right across the church officials.

As soon as he sat down the two of the officials began to stare daggers at him while the nun just looked at him with pity. Slightly annoyed he chose to ignore it and focus on this meeting's agenda.

"Is everybody here Sona Sitri." Ask the nun.

"Yes, they are, Sister Asia, both my Peerage and the representative of Rias Greymory," Sona said with a stoic tone.

"I see good than I can start why we are here devils.

My name is Asia Argento, and the two besides me is my friend Xenovia and my older sister Alma.

We have come to this town for three reasons:

We have come to this town to retrieve the stolen holy swords that the fallen angels took.

We wish to meet the young women named Suzuki Honda, we know that she is Rias Greymory Knight. And ask her a few things

And third, we wish for you guys to relinquish claim on the individual name Hakuno kishinami. "

Asia said with a friendly tone and ended with a friendly smile.

"I see those are your reasons. Can I ask you why are telling us this?" Sona said with concerned.

"Certainly Sona Sitri, for the first reason we ask that you guys don't get involved in our operations to retrieve them.

For the second and third reasons well… the church wants to recruit them to our side base on their connection to holy objects. " Asia said calmly.

"Ok I get the Idea, you want us to cut any ties with fallen angels if there were one and remain neutral.

And I understand that lady Suzuki would catch your interest but why Hakuno?

From what I can tell she is just a normal Magus with no connection with any artifacts you mention." The student body president asks with slight confusion. After all, that girl did had a powerful sword but it did not contain any holy attribute.

"well, you see that girl has been the main focus of a certain group that my superiors wish to keep an eye on.

They are part of an organization called the Chaos Brigade.

We don't know why but they have an interest in her.

But the main problem is that all of them are decedents of legendary heroes and we can confirm that three of them have holy Artifacts. That's why… " before Asia could finish her sister Alma cuts in.

"That's why we are going to use that lost lamb and coaxes those ungrateful heretics out of hiding.

And punish them for using gods gift for personal use. " Alma said with vigor.

"sister we do not know that they are heretics it could be that they have a good reason for their actions," the nun said with a displeased look on her face.

"no, I agree with Alma lady Asia" Xemovia respond. "After all they didn't respond to any messages we sent to them. And the fact they use those artifacts for personal gain, and not for spreading the name of god its heresy. " (Read my other work Crimson warriors fight for the holy grail to get the full picture.)

"*Cough*you guys can have your infighting elsewhere," Sona said to get back on track

But here is our response, for the first request we don't have any relation to those fallen so that's not a problem.

But for the second and third it's not possible as you can see Rias Greymory isn't here. "

"What about him?" the blue-haired exorcise pointed at Issei. "isn't he part of her Peerage surely he can make decision for his master"

Sona shocked her head "true that he is part of Rias Peerage.

But he was only recruited a few days ago and he still hasn't met all of Rias peerage members.

So he isn't somebody that could that."

"I see *Sigh*" Xenovia just looked at the pervert in disappointment.

"I guess our business here is done.

Well, devils if you will excuse us. " the nun said politely.

"Wait lady Asia I want to talk to that devil for a second." Xenovia said as she pointed at the pervert.

"Issei Hyodou when you were young you went to church on regular basis right." The blue-haired girl asked.

Issei nods. "Than why did you fall so low and became a devil? If you had prayed to god than you could have been saved. Did the priest not tell you about the joy of being inside Gods grace? Why did you brake Irina earth ISSEI HYOUDOU!" Xenovia said all this with clear anger at the fact that her best friend was suffering because of this prick.

The pervert just stands up and started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA if I pray to god I would be save that's rich"

This time not only Xenovia but the other church officials were staring daggers at him "Whats so funny you lowly devil!" this time it was Alma that spoke while holding the hilt of her sword almost ready to draw it.

Issei just made a shit-eating grin "You see servants of God, me or you praying to him would not mean anything as he will not hear any of it."

"You are wrong Hyoudo god listen to all if at that time you chose god than…." Asia protested but the pervert just cuts her off.

"'I would be saved' huh that's rich coming from ignorant puppets like you that don't know the truth," Issei said glaring at them angrily. After all, they keep going on about god like a broken record. Even though he knew from his partner that god was dead.

"Puppets you say why you lowly de…." Almas was about to draw her sword but her little sister stopped her.

"That is enough Alma-nee we are going there is no point fighting here.

After all, if we do something the demon lords will not sit idly, and a war may break out so we will take our leave." The church officials than leaves but not before giving death stares to the brunet.

"well, that was some interesting way you handle things Issei," Sona said with a neutral tone.

"Sorry about that Sona Kaicho but those officials really hit a nerve when they speak about God," Issei said with an apologetic tone.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Here read this Issei it's from Rias." One of the members than hand over an enveloped sealed of with the Greymory seal.

Issei than opens the letter that contains the following message :

* * *

 _Dear Issei_

 _Sorry for the sudden departure and only leave you with this message but I had an emergency, two of my peerage that you haven't meet Suzuki Honda my knight and Gasper Vlad my bishop is going to get married next month. But some unfortunate accidents are preventing this from happening. Mostly from my parents that wish for a double wedding with me and my fiancée. But also from the public as they don't like to see the unity of a high-rank devil my knight with a low-rank devil my bishop. So I have returned to the underworld and try to fix this mess. And decided that you should be excluded from this mess. After all, I know that you have a lot on your mind and need some time for yourself.(future work will explain this story but it still needs time be patient)_

 _I will be gone for maybe a week that's why I have two jobs for you to do in my absents._

 _1, I want you to keep an eye on Hakuno Kishinami and drove off any bugs that come near her._

 _2\. Please try to fulfill any request that our clients make ok._

 _With love your master_

 _Rias Greymory_

* * *

"I see so that's why she left me " Issei smiled and was grateful that he had an understanding master.

"Really that Rias spoils her servants too much but then again that what the Greymory are famous for. " Sona said as she looks out the window.

"yah but a wedding huh I hope I get invited. " Issei said worriedly

"Of course you've invited your part of her peerage after all and it would be a good opportunity to introduce yourself to everybody there," Sona said.

"Is that all Sona kaicho, can I go home now?" Issei asks certain that his business here is over.

"Yes it is Issei and here take the keys to the old occult building you will the documents inside to fulfill and file the client's wishes." The president said and escort Issei to the old school building.

* * *

 **? location**

Around the outskirt of town, three individuals were standing making plans that would endanger that city of Kuoh.

"So is everything according to plan everyone." Said a young looking man with black hair with matching five pairs of wings.

"Yes everything is ready lord Kokabiel, "said by an elderly man with gray hair, a mustache, black eyes, who wore a priest outfit.

"good good Valper Galilei soon we can start another war and end finish of those rotten devils and angels once and for all," Kokabiel said with insanity brewing in his eyes.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA I can't wait for that to happen boss after all killing those shity devils is all I care about." Said by an in equally insane man with white short hair and red eyes.

Kokabiel smiled at the young man's enthusiasm " I know your eager Freed but first " the fallen angel than looked at seven swords laying neatly and arrange on the flour "we need to fuse these back together as one sword, the most powerful holy sword in existence Excalibur."

"YAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA the fact that I can swing such a sweet swords gives me Gosse bumps." The mad priest said while panting in excitement.

"So doc when will it be ready?" He asks Valper when can he start his murder spree.

"In five days child so be patient until then why not you play with the devil's station in this town." The old man said trying to calm the child down.

"Ok dockey doc well here I gooooooooo," the madman said as if he was a child out to play. If playing means killing innocent civilians.

"now that I have some peace and quite let the fusion ceremony comments."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading hope you guys enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own high school DXD or C^3

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Famine II**

 **Issei room**

It was late afternoon Issei just finish taking a long and relaxing soak. After all, He just finished organizing the files that his master left him in the ORC room. And that Fear and Gammoth just Trash him around in her Spartan style of training. And in this session, there was some adequate result showing. As the pervert was now able to cast his first spells: ice ball and deep freeze.

Ice ball Is not a complicated spell as it was basically just an attack that shoots an ice projectile at someone. But with Issei natural affinity to ice and a boost in magical power from the Fear-In-Cube and ewiger kolossaler Schneesturm, this simple attack already has some powerful punches. Aiming it though was a different story.

The other spell he learned though was a different story. Deep Freeze was a spell that lowers the temperature of an object down to its freezing point instantly killing them. There are limitations to this low-level spell. As it can only kill opponents weaker than the user, is ineffective against things that are naturally resistant to the cold and the caster must be physically touching the target for it to activate.

"man deep freeze is one scary spell," Issei said as he was laying on his bed clearly exhausted from today's activities.

" **But it's perfect to kill small fry as they aren't really worth your time,"** Gammoth said with satisfaction at issei training.

 _ **"if you think this is impressive just you wait, partner. There are more bullshit spells where that come from!"**_ the Loli said clearly to stir up Issei Interest

"*Thinking* Fear I want to ask you something?"

 _ **"yes what is it, partner?"**_

"This has been on my mind recently. You were one of the four riders that spread Famine to this world right?"

 _ **"yes what of it Issei? Do you think that a cutey like me cant do something so evil like destroying the world or something? "**_

"well yes" upon hearing that the Loli blush a little. " and I don't see the connections between your powers that are mostly about making people suffer with hunger. "

 _ **"ok, I get what you're trying to ask me, partner. Basically you want to know how being a Sadist makes people hungry."**_ To this Issei nodded. _**"Partner I will explain to you about the origins of my powers in your sleep. So do your homework first then I will tell you the bedtime story."**_

 **"Ok, then I shall leave you two alone."**

With a grudge, Issei did his homework and went to bed afterward.

* * *

 **Issei mind**

The brunet return to this familiar place awaiting his partner the red-eyed Loli to arrive.

" _ **That was fast partner, I hope you did your work properly."**_ She asks.

"*look away* of course, I did who do you think I am?" Issei answer with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

" _ **An idiot that got called in class for doing homework and got a net zero in class"**_ Fear said with a mischevious smile.

"Shut up! Just get to the point where you explain your powers already."

 _ **"ok ok, I will get on it."**_ Then within Issei mind, an Image appeared. it was an image of a medieval farm run by peasants. Where they began to plant this year's crops in the spring and maintained it throughout the seasons and harvest it in the fall.

In a good harvest, the peasants were able to keep most of this harvest and give to there lord the portion that he ow in to pay his taxes. As back in those days Peasants cant own land. They could only rent it by paying yearly if the harvest was bad, either from horrible weather, war, or plague. Then there will be problems mostly for the peasants. As a bad harvest doesn't mean all of the crops are gone. It could still be used by the peasants to feed them for another year. But they still go Hungry.

but still, they went ? Because of the Lord that owns the land still takes what they can from the poor peasants. Even though they could pardon them from paying taxes that year and still have enough to live in luxury. Why again you ask? its because they believe that Peasants are Peasants and they only exist to serve nobles and that they are lower than dirt. Even if it causes them to suffer the slow death of hunger.

"Damn that is mess up" Issei comments as he saw the image of those poor peasants begging for mercy to these pricks.

" _ **That is human nature partner. They look down on people that they believe are inferior to them.**_

 _ **And take what they want from them. things haven't changed one bit since then."**_

Issei was shocked to hear the lolis last words "'Things haven't changed' what do you mean by that Fear? Isn't that bullshit all in the past now."

Fear just shakes her Head _**"partner your point of view is a biased one. As you live in a country that is prosperous, wealthy and ruled by law. Other places, on the other hand, aren't so lucky. "**_

other Images now pops up not of the past but of current events. A country somewhere in Asia ruled by a dictator that stuffs himself with food. But his citizens are left hungry as his policies are absurd that doesn't stimulate economic growth and leaves them either hungry or forced to work in labor camps.

Next was an image of somewhere in Africa. As the area was spilt by a civil war, and each territory is controlled by a warlord. That force the people within their territory to fight for them, forced to work in the fields to feed his soldiers. Or be their plaything when they are bored. And what do they get for all of this bullshit? Fear, a broken body, and hunger. In other words, their reward Is to suffer under there master.

"Fear what those this have to do with your powers ?" Issei said clearly disgusted by what he just saw.

 _ **"partner you said you want to know what was the connection between Famine and torture right?.**_

 _ **This is it, the most common reason for famine to happen is not because of natural disasters. But**_

 _ **From the fact that people with power oppress the week and take their rights. Leaving them to die like**_

 _ **Animals on the side of the road."**_

"But even if that is true why are most of your mechanisms are base from famous Torture devices?"

 _ **"Because Issei those torture devices were made by those with power to keep the weak inline.**_

 _ **Like the first device, you use to kill that fallen bitch Yumma-chan the iron maiden.**_

 _ **It was created and made famous by Carmilla the relative of Dracula. Who use it to kill innocent girls**_

 _ **And drain them, of there blood all for preserving her youthful appearance.**_

 _ **(of course just because a torture device was made from the whims of an oppressor.**_

 _ **it does not mean that it will be added to my Arsenal automatically as there is an additional**_

 _ **requirement for it to exist inside of me. But he doesn't need to know that about it as I still haven't**_

 _ **finished processing him yet. )"**_

"I see that means that you are born from the collective feelings of those bastard elites that prey on the weak."

" _ **Yup so what do you think of me now? A creature born from pure malice of man, are you disgusted by me or what? "**_

"to tell you the truth no I am not and I don't care. You have been there for me every since I awaken to this crazy world. You showed me the way and protected me when I was in danger. And that's why I value your existence more than anything partner." Issei said as he hugs Fear showing her how grateful he was ever since they first met.

Fear what not surprised by this, and keep a cool face on her. Why? Because all of the previous wielders are like this _**"(seriously why are all of my wielders so accepting of me.**_

 _ **I am humanity's cruelty taking the physical form you know. But if you can still accept me even after knowing**_

 _ **My true nature. Then I will do everything in my power to protect you. That's why kill the people you**_

 _ **hate. For making you and your loved ones suffer.**_

 _ **And let me absorb everything about them, mana, chakra, KI and Sacred Gear. So that like my past**_

 _ **Wielders you can live a long and prosperous life. As that is my only reason for my bloodlust. As I love**_

 _ **Every single one of you) "**_ Fear than looked Issei in the eyes and kiss him on the cheek.

 _ **"Thank you, Issei"**_ Fear said causing the pervert to look away in embarrassment.

"no non on problem" issei stutters as he was embarrassed by Fear actions.

" _ **Issei if you think you can be a harem king with that poor performance than you another coming."**_

"whats that suppose to mean?" he protested

 _ **"well the stuttering you did was cute. But not enough to turn someone on you know."**_

"OH SHUT UP FEAR!"

In the end, both just laugh as they continue to goof off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile some whare in the streets of Kuoh city**

Irina the young blonde exorcist was on an empty street in town. She is patrolling the town for two reasons. One to find any suspicious activities that could lead her to stolen holy swords. And two to get her mind off Issei.

"No no Irina this is not the time to be depressed. I have my duty from god and …." Just about she was going to pray she remember the report from her friend Xenovia.

"Irina it's better that you forget about that bastard." Xenovias said clearly angry about Issei.

"What did issei do?" the blond ask worried what did he do to get her fellow exorcise mad.

"when we told him to pray to God for salvation he laughs, mock our God and said that God won't listen to

our prayers. With him being saved by devils the set example. "

'God, did you really abandoned Issei? If so why was it because he was a pervert? True he was skirt chaser even back then. But his honesty was just so cute even back then. And now…'

Irina began to remember the day she reunited with Issei sure she was devastated that he had become a devil. But at the same time, she also arose from him. As not only his looks was satisfying. But the air around him emanates power. True compared to train warrior like Irina his movement and posture was amateurish. But the power he emitted was almost overwhelming to the point that made Irina maiden heart skip a beat.

Irina's face was beet red now "No no no Bad Irina," she said as she was now hitting her own head comically.

"Oh God forgive me for falling to the temptation of lust. Wait no god I take that back I haven't been lusting to Issei hyodou. Even doe in his current state he is kinda hot….. NO NO NO NO that not right evil thought begone" Irina continued to scream as she bangs her head on the wall on the side of the road. While gaining some weird stared from the people around her.

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoy a maiden torment.

As I did


	13. Chapter 11,5

I don't own high school DXD, C^3, or Neptunia,

 **Chapter 11.5: The other Riders, War**

* * *

 **? location**

Somewhere in a desert where life has to struggle to survive. Stood a young man that had blue hair and Goth color t-shirt and jeans. on top of the pile of bodies and bones of the enemy's that he slew that was made up of monsters like chimeras and basilisk. In his hand a sword is present that emanates the principal of war. Which grew in a menacing purple color and can destroy everything it touches.

"really how annoying to think they would attack me just because I have a sacred gear." The boy complains as he tried to wipe the blood off his clothes.

'that's stray devils for you they don't care who or what you are. As long you can improve their fighting abilities you are lunch.' The response from the will inside the sword. That sounded cold and feminine

* * *

 _ **DANGER DANGER SOMEBODY IS BREAKING THE WALLS OF REALITY.**_

 _ **FANFICTION HAS BEEN BREACH**_

 _ **Neptune uses fourth wall breaking lvl 20**_

 _ **Neptune has entered the fanfiction.**_

 _ **Neptune: Just wait a minute!.**_

 _ **Author: UHHHHHH WHAT NOW NEPTUNE! THIS ISNT EVEN A NEPTUNIA FANFICTION!.**_

 _ **Neptune: Well, of course, I would come here! Do you know how long I was waiting for you to continue the story**_ _ **S**** of N*****a**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Author: I told you that was just a one shot!**_

 _ **Neptune: But there are fans that would like you to see it continue like that guy**_ _ **RizomataNyan**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Author: NO MEANS NO! that story already ended.**_

 _ **Neptune: then why is Gehaburn is here?.**_

 _ **Author: I am just recycling Ideas.**_

 _ **Neptune: than where is my part I don't see it in your notes.**_

 _ **Author: Neptune I have no interested in making you have any part in this story just like before.**_

 _ **Neptune: Than why is Kuro ankokuboshi here?**_

 _ **Author: again recycling Ideas.**_

 _ **Neptune: Nepuu not only did you blasphemously made Neptunia fanfiction without Me Neptune once but now twice. How could you!**_

 _ **Neptune uses Finger to poke Authors cheeks hard.  
**_

 _ **The author enters rage mode.  
**_

 _ **Author: THAT IS IT NEPTUNE! YOU WILL GO AWAY NOW!.**_

 _ **Author activates skill block fourth wall breaking LVL 99**_

 _ **Neptune tries to resist.**_

 _ **Neptune Fails.**_

 _ **Neptune: Nepu! You cant do this to me I am the protagonist of protagonist I …**_

 _ **Neptune has left this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Author: Sorry about that my readers but this is the risk of using Neptunia material in fanfiction. So let get back on track.**_

 _ **EQUILIBRIUM HAS BEEN RESTORED  
FANFICTION CAN BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

"What was that?" the boy asked as he had no idea what just happen. as he felt that reality was broken for a second

"Just ignore it, Kid, the author just made sure a meddlesome pest won't appear."

"What are you talking about? What author?" again the boy asked as he had no idea what the spirit in the sword is saying.

"right… you guys from this universe don't know. Well, It doesn't matter. What is important right now. Is that we get out of this desert kid. You have been circling this area for days."

"Not yet! Not until I find that secret swimming pool where they serve that limited edition soft Pudding. "

Kuro just sweats drops "that's not possible you know. After all, we just wondered into the underworld. And that promotion ended like three days ago."

"WAIT WHAT? What do you mean we are in the Underworld Kuro."

"Just look at the sky, it's not blue but purple for crying out loud."

" I thought that was part of the event. "

"Milai you are an Idiot!"

Irritated the boy continued to march on until he saw in the distance a swimming pool " aha we found it the pool. Limited pudding here we come."

Unfortunately what the boy found was a pool that belongs to some high-rank noble devil. And he was forced to fight him and his peerage, massacring them and receiving a bounty on his head. The one thing that made the boy even more upset. Is that he would not receive any of the limited time pudding anytime soon.

* * *

This is just a quick preview on the personality of on the host of the other riders.

and the Neptunia dialog couldn't resist doing.

Hope you enjoy.


End file.
